The World Exchanges
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "Hiduplah sampai 300 tahun atau bahkan lebih lama lagi pohon, karena aku berharap, dia dapat membacanya di masa depan. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, aku menyesal tidak dapat mengatakannya sebelum kau pergi." Hinata tersenyum di kala mengendarai kudanya, setidaknya rasa rindunya sedikit terobati.
1. Chapter 1

"The World Exchanges"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Perkenalan:

Uchiha Sasuke : seorang professor muda yang tampan,pintar,jenius,kaya raya, mempunyai seorang tunangan bernama Haruno sakura.

Hinata Hyuuga : seorang putri dari kerjaraan sejarah kuno jepang.

Haruno Sakura: merupakan seorang dokter ahli bedah yang sangat terkenal di jepang.

Uzumaki Naruto: pangeran dari negri jepang kuno kerajaan Namikaze yang merupakan musuh dari kerajaan Hyuuga.

.

..

Prolog:

"Sasuke-kun? Kau yakin dengan mesin waktu yang kau buat?"

"Hn"

"entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh"

"apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"entahlah, firasatku tidak enak."

"jika aku berhasil menjual mesin ini ke kedutaan Amerika serikat, pulau Hawai akan menjadi miliku sebagai bayarannya."

"eh?tapi Sasu,-"

"dan itu akan menjadi kado untuk pernikahan kita."

.

..

.

"mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah membunuh nenek moyang kerjaan kita, Naruto."

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan,-"

"kita harus memutuskan hubungan itu, Kaachan tidak mau memiliki menantu keturunan Hyuuga."

"tidak bias seperti itu Otosaan-Okasaan, Hinata,-"

"sudah cukup, bahkan perang pembalas dendaman akan kita lakukan pada kerajaan Hyuuga, mereka harus merasakan arti dari sebuah penderitaan."

"dan kau yang akan memimpin perang ini sebagai panglima perang."

..

.

.

"menarik."

"…."

"ku akui kau memang jenius Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada orang seperti kau."

"apa maksud perkataamu?"

"buktikan itu dengan membawa pulang guchi lavender daria kerajaan Hyuuga kuno, dengan begitu aku akan mempercayainya."

"tidak ! kau menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mesin itu? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"berhenti Sakura."

"Sasu,-"

"akan ku buktikan dengan membawa guchi kuno itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

..

.

..

**Hallo mina-san .. ini masih prolog yah ,, untuk kelanjutannya di rilish lusa so review yaahhhh .. arigatougozaimas **


	2. Chapter 2

"The World Exchanges"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sepasang onyx itu mulai terbuka perlahan ketika silau mentari memasuki celah jendela kamarnya, jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 am. Kembali ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut hingga menutup sekujur tubuhnya menghindari silaunya mentari.

.

..

.

"Sasuke-sama masih di kamarnya nona."

"apa? Selalu seperti itu." Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menaiki satu per satu tangga manshion Uchiha yang mewah itu, takut melakukan hal yang aneh, Kabuto mengikuti sakura dari belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeliat malas dan hanya menatap Sakura bosan, ketika Sakura menyibakan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Bangun Sasuke-kun !"

"…"

Kembali Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal, hal itu membuat Sakura kesal, pantang menyerah Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke kasar.

"banguuunnnnnn Sasukeeeeeee !"

"kyaaaa….."

Teriakan Sakura membuat Kabuto memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"ada apa Nona,- eh? Gomene."

Kabuto kembali menutup pintunya saat ia melihat Sakura kini tengah berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"kau berisik." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"eh?"

"..."

"itu karena kau menariku tiba-tiba."

Jarak antara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya beberapa centi, hal itu membuat Sakura merona karena malu, ia kembali bangun dan merapihkan pakaiannya.

"bangun lah, aku menunggu mu untuk sarapan bersama di bawah."

..

..

.

Ckittt..

"Arigatou Sasuke."

"aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu nanti."

"eh?"

"akan sangat sibuk hari ini, ada sebuah proyek baru."

"begitu sibuk kah?"

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

"kau mengerti kan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia kemudian keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya, dengan cepat Lamborghini itu pun kembali melaju meninggalkan Hospital Tokyo.

..

.

.

.

"Time Machine?"

Kunoichi mengangguk, ia menantang Sasuke untuk membuatkan sebuah mesin waktu yang bisa di jelajahi ke masa lalu.

"aku dengar kau profesor terkenal di jepang?"

"…"

"jika benar, buktikanlah, dengan begitu dunia bisa mengakui kehebatanmu."

"lalu? Apa keuntungan yang ku dapat selain nama baik?"

"pulau Hawai akan menjadi milikmu."

Sasuke merenung, ia mengakui bahwa tantangannya cukup sulit, namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika kalah sebelum berperang, Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui kesepakatan itu.

.

..

.

Sasuke terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia membuat mesin waktu itu, sedangkan batas waktu yang di miliki hanya 90 hari, selama 90 hari itu juga berarti dia tidak menemui Sakura karena harus memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat mesin waktu tersebut, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jika Sasuke mendapatkan proyek baru maka ia akan selalu di abaikan sampai dengan proyek itu selesai.

.

..

.

Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan beberapa teori dan hal ilmiah lainnya untuk ia jadikan penelitian, bebrapa kitab kuno dan artikel sejarah lainnya telah ia kumpulkan, Sasuke mulai tertarik dan mendapatkan suatu petunjuk ketika ia membaca sebuah makalah kuno yang menceritakan masa lalu legenda Urishima Taro dari Jepang yang berkisah tentang seorang nelayan yang menyelamatkan kura-kura dan berkesempatan untuk berkunjung ke Istana Dewa Naga di bawah laut. Ia tinggal di istana itu hanya selama tiga hari, namun saat kembali ke kampung halamannya, sang nelayan ternyata berada tiga ribu tahun di masa depan.

Belum lagi beberapa artikel yang membahas misteri Segitiga Bermuda, tentang menghilangnya banyak kapal dan pesawat terbang yang melintas di sana menjadi terdengar lebih masuk akal walau sebagian besar adalah isapan jempol belaka.

Apa yang disebut sebagai lubang waktu, kemungkinan memang benar-benar ada. menyinggung soal teori fisika quantum yang kemudian diperdalam dan dipraktekkan di masanya. Itu memberi sumbangan besar pada terwujudnya mesin waktu yang akan di buatnya.

.

..

Sakura menggeliat, emerladnya terbuka menampakan suasana pagi hari yang kini tengah di lihatnya, ia bangun dari tidurnya perlahan dan duduk dengan posisi punggung yang ia sandarkan pada belakang, tangannya mengambil kalender duduk yang berada diatas meja rias di samping tempat tidurnya, ia membulati angka sembilan yang tertera pada kalender itu.

"sembilan desember, musim semi." Lirihnya dengan senyuman hambar.

Tepat pada tanggal ini adalah genap 90 hari Sasuke tidak menghubunginya, jika prediksi nya benar Sasuke telah berhasil menyelesaikan proyeknya hari ini, maka ia akan segera menghubunginya sekarang, Sakura mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya, ia menekan tombol power, menghidupkan ponselnya. Sederetan pesan dia temukan, namun tak ada satupun pesan yang di kirimkan Sasuke, hanya pesan-pesan dari pasiennya yang meminta janji dengannya yang ia temukan.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, ia membenamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk merefreshkan dirinya.

"jika dia berhasil, dia pasti akan menghubungiku sekarang." Kembali Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "apakah dia gagal?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya menuju wastafel kamarnya sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu dan udara cukup dingin, sedikit bermalas-malasan di hari libur bukan hal yang buruk pikirnya.

"_kriinggg.. kriingg.. kriinggg.." _

Sakura meletakan kembali teh panas yang baru saja akan di minumnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi, bibirnya mengukir senyuman ketika melihat nama seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"_Sasuke-kun Calling"_

"moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Hening jeda beberapa detik diantara keduanya, canggung mulai terjadi karena tiga bulan tanpa komunikasi membuat mereka terasa renggang.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke mencoba memecah keheningan.

"kurang baik"

"Hm? Kau sakit?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tidak melihatnya, "aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Gomene Sakura" ujarnya kembali.

"aku tau kau akan menghubungiku hari ini, untuk itu aku menunggumu"

Sasuke terkekeh, "dan aku menghubungimu kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "bagaimana proyekmu? Berhasilkah?"

"kenapa bertanya jika kau tahu jawabannya"

Sakura kembali tertawa. "Selamat atas keberhasilan anda Uchiha-san"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Arigatou"

"kau tak ingin merayakannya bersamaku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "aku harus menemui Inoichi untuk membawa mesin waktu ini padanya sekarang"

"..."

"gomene Sakura, tidak bisa bertemu denganmu untuk saat ini."

"aku ikut !" jawabnya ketus

"hm?"

"aku ikut denganmu Sasuke."

"tapi,-"

"aku ikut, dan kau tak bisa melarangku lagi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "baiklah, untuk kali ini aku mengalah."

"Sasuke-kun? Kau yakin dengan mesin waktu yang kau buat?"

"Hn"

"entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh"

"apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"entahlah, firasatku tidak enak."

"jika aku berhasil menjual mesin ini ke kedutaan Amerika serikat, pulau Hawai akan menjadi miliku sebagai bayarannya."

"eh?tapi Sasu,-"

"dan itu akan menjadi kado untuk pernikahan kita."

.

.

..

.

"Secara teori, ruang waktu adalah sistem hitung koordinat antara 3 dimensi ruang dan 1 perhitungan waktu dimana didalamnya kegiatan fisik tengah berlangsung dalam satu kontinum tunggal. Memang terlalu teoritis untuk dijabarkan, namun jika kita mengamati teori relativitas Einstein, ada teori menarik terkait ruang waktu, Einstein-Rosen bridge atau jembatan Einstein-Rosen." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Inoichi.

Inoichi mengamati mesin waktu yang telah di buat Sasuke, mesin itu berukuran 4x6 meter, terlihat seperti box yang hanya bisa di masuki 3 orang manusia ke dalamnya.

seolah takjub dengan lab milik Sasuke yang juga terdapat beberapa mesin canggih lainnya Inoichi tak lelah berjalan-jalan menulusuri setiap ruangan, Sasuke mengikuti Inoichi dari belakang, seperti profesor lainnya ia menggunakan kaca mata tanpa frame dengan blezer putih panjang sampai lutut.

"Disebutkan bahwa gravitasi merupakan kelengkungan ruang waktu. Dengan kata lain, karena massa suatu obyek menciptakan lengkungan ruang waktu seperti lengkungan baskom di wilayahnya, maka kekuatan gravitasinya akan menarik massa terdekat lainnya." ujarnya kembali.

Inoichi kembali menganggukan kepalanya, ia memasuki mesin waktu itu, matanya dapat melihat beberapa tombol aneh di dalamnya yang bahkan ia tak mengerti fungsinya.

"Seperti itulah waktu berjalan, dan semua berlangsung normal sampai point tersebut. Tapi bayangkan sejenak jika tiba-tiba terjadi "pembalikan" gravitasi. Jika seperti saat ini, titik gaya gravitasi bumi berada di bawah kaki kita tiba-tiba berbalik titik tinggi di atas kepala, kita tidak tau seperti apa ruang-waktu yang mungkin kita lalui."

"..." Inoichi keluar dari dalam box itu dan menduduki kursi putih yang berada di sampingnya.

"waw !" ujarnya kagum, ketika kursi yang di duduki nya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah tangan dan memijat pundaknya.

"Pembalikan ruang-waktu memiliki implikasi luas yang memungkinkan terjadinya perjalanan melintasi waktu ke masa lalu. Ini adalah inti dari wormholes dan Einstein-Rosen bridge. Einstein-Rosen bridge adalah properti geometris dari sebuah wormhole yang menempatkan dirinya menjadi semacam "lorong" penghubung menuju ke dimensi lain atau ke alam semesta lain."

kembali Sasuke menerangkan, Inoichi hanya manggut-manggut dengan mata yang terpejam, menikmati pijatan dari mesin yang sedang di dudukinya saat ini.

"bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya nya.

"Pada dua eksperimen terbaru yang dilakukan di CERN situs Large Hadron Collider Swiss sinar neutrino mempunyai kecepatan waktu perjalanan 60 nanodetik lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya. Neutrino berjalan seperti balik ke masa sebelumnya seolah-olah mereka sudah sampai ke tujuan bahkan sebelum mereka pergi. Eksperimen ini mendapat perhatian serius pemerintah, terutama para ahli. Jika eksperimen CERN itu terbukti akurat, berarti mereka berhasil menciptakan peluang bagi terbukanya kemungkinan melakukan perjalanan melintasi waktu ke masa lalu, atau paling tidak perjalanan ke bintang lain."

"jangan terlalu berbelit-belit Sasuke, langsung saja pada topiknya, bagaimana cara mesin ini bekerja dan melakukan perjalanan melintasi waktu ke masa lalu."

Sasuke membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, ia kemudian menerangkan kembali bagaimana cara kinerja mesin waktu yang di buatnya. namun penjelasannya terpotong ketika Inoici merangkul pundaknya.

"menarik."

"…."

"ku akui kau memang jenius Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada orang seperti kau."

"apa maksud perkataamu?"

"buktikan itu dengan membawa pulang guchi lavender dari kerajaan Hyuuga kuno, dengan begitu aku akan mempercayainya."

"tidak ! kau menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mesin itu? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"berhenti Sakura."

"Sasu,-"

"akan ku buktikan dengan membawa guchi kuno itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Sasuke-kun apa maksudmu? Guchi lavender itu hancur ketika perang antar kerajaan Hyuuga dan Namikaze berlangsung, jika kau kembali pada masa itu, apa kau akan kembali dalam keadaan selamat?"

"prok.. prok.. prok.."

"eh?" Sakura membalikan badannya, Inoichi kini tengah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan bertepuk tangan.

"Sakura, aku akan kembali, kau percaya padaku dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

kedua emerlard itu berbinar, Sakura seolah ingin menumpahkan air matanya yang telah terbendung, Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura yang tergenang di pipinya.

langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti ketika Sakura memegang tangannya kembali.

"jangan pergi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura pelan, "aku akan kembali Sakura."

perlahan pintu box itu tertutup, Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol dan mengeluarkan sinar dari dalam, Sakura dan Inoichi membulatkan matanya saat sinar itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang bersama dengan mesin waktu box itu.

Sakura terkulai lemas, kedua lututnya menyentuh dinding, matanya masih menatap kosong mesin waktu yang telah menghilang bersama kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun." lirihnya.

..

.

.

..

.

tubuh Sasuke terhempas kasar, jatuh pada tanah yang lembab, gemercik hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, ia meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya terlempar kuat dari atas, entah dari mana, namun ketika onyxnya melihat keadaan, ia tidak lagi berada di dalam box mesin waktu itu, namun ia terdampar di sebuah padang rumput yang sedkit kusam, Sasuke masih ingat saat ia memasuki mesin waktu itu waktu menunjukan pkl 12.00 pm, namun keadaan yang di lihatnya saat ini adalah malam hari, angin kencang dengan guyuran hujan yang semakin deras membuat Sasuke harus mencari tempat berlindung, ia kemudian menemukan sebuah pohon rindang dan berteduh disana.

"gleegarrrr..."

suara petir yang semakin membahana itu membuat Sasuke harus menutup telinganya, tubuhnya mulai mengigil kedinginan, ia melirik jam tangannya, namun entah kenapa jarum jam nya tidak berputar, mati pikirnya.

..

.

.

..

kicauan burung pagi hari membuat Sasuke menampakan onyx nya, ia perlahan melepas kacamatanya dan menggosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. ia mengamati beberapa orang seperti seorang petani dan pedagang pasar telah berlalu melewat di hadapannya, pakaian orang-orang itu terlihat sangat tradisional, berbeda dengannya yang kini memakai celana casual berwarna hitam dengan kemeja yang berwarna sama dan blezer putih nya, Sasuke perlahan berdiri mengamati setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sasuke menghentikan seorang petani tua yang melintas di depannya, sang tetua itu pun berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

"Gomene, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"anak muda, kau datang dari dimensi mana? kenapa berpakaian aneh sekali?"

Sasuke tercengang, kaget karena orang tua yang ada di depannya langsung menebak bahwa ia adalah bukan dari dunianya.

"perkenalkan, Saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya datang dari jauh dan ingin bertemu dengan raja Hiashi yang merupakan pemimpin kerajaan Hyuuga."

"apa? kau ingin bertemu paduka? kau sadar kau ini siapa hah? sebelum kau menginjakan kaki mu di istana, kau akan mati terlebih dulu."

"eh?"

"sudahlah, lupakan saja niat bodoh mu itu, dasar anak muda."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, perkataan kakek itu ada benarnya juga pikirnya, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat memasuki kerajaan itu dengan cuma-cuma, tak banyak berfikir Sasuke berlari mengejar kakek tua yang kini telah berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Gomene, boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

"apa?"

"ku mohon, izinkan aku tinggal dan ikut bersamamu."

"..."

"aku bisa membantumu berjualan di pasar, atau apa saja pekerjaan yang bisa ku lakukan, aku butuh tempat tinggal."

"baiklah, asal kau harus bekerja denganku."

"arigatou.. boleh saya tahu,-"

"Jiraya, panggil saja Jiraya sensei, karena kau akan menjadi muridku sekarang hahahaa..."

Sasuke tersenyum, "arigatou Jiraya Sensei."

..

..

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pasar mengikuti Jiraya, sepanjang perjalanan Jiraya menceritakan keadaan negrinya, Jiraya dulu adalah seorang prajurit di istana Hyuuga, namun karena umurnya sudah rentan, ia akhirnya di berhentikan dan sekarang hanya berjualan sebagai pedagang di pasar, menjual dari hasil tani nya, Sasuke beruntung bertemu dengan Jiraya, selain dia adalah seorang yang baik, Jiraya juga mengetahui banyak soal istana.

Sasuke dan Jiraya menghentikan langkahnya ketika sekomplotan prajurit dengan kuda-kuda besarnya terdengar di kejauhan. Sasuke dapat melihat kereta kuda yang sangat cantik dengan hiasan bunga lavender di atasnya.

"hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan kemari." ujar Jiraya yang mengajak Sasuke untuk kesamping, Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran ketika melihat Jiraya membungkukan setengah badannya ketika kereta kuda tersebut lewat di hadapannya.

"heh apa yang kau lakukan? beri hormat, jika kau ingin selamat."

Sasuke mengangguk heran, ia kemudian mengikuti apa yang Jiraya lakukan.

"berhenti !" titah seorang kapten prajurit ketika melintas di hadapan Jiraya dan juga Sasuke.

"siapa kau?" tanya seorang kapten dengan mengibaskan pedang pada leher Sasuke.

"dia adalah murid saya." Jiraaya mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"eh? Jiraya Daijan?"

kapten itu dengan cepat membungkuk dan memberi hormat pada Jiraya, membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran.

"ada apa? Yamato Daijan?"

alunan suara lembut itu membuat Yamato,Jiraya dan juga Sasuke melihat ke arah kereta.

"eh? Hinata-sama."

"ada apa? eh? Jiraya Daijan?"

Jiraya memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badannya, "hormat saya paduka yang mulia."

Sasuke menatap Hinata kagum, "dia kah, Lavender Hime yang di ceritakan sejarah?" tanya nya dalam hati.

onyx bertemu lavender, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang juga Sasuke menatapnya, semburat merah tiba-tiba saja menjalar di pipi putihnya, Hinata perlahan menutup jendela kereta dengan tirai menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

..

.

"dia itu adalah Hinata-sama yang merupakan anak tunggal dari Hiashi-sama."

Sasuke terus memperhatikan kereta kuda yang kini terlihat semakin menjauh.

"dia akan menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Namikaze Naruto Namikaze."

"apa? akan menikah? berarti perang akan di mulai sebentar lagi."

"perang? perang apa?" tanya Jiraya heran.

Sasuke mendecih "Sial, jangan mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan akan mengubah sejarah." gerutunya dalam hati.

"tidak aku hanya bergurau."

Jiraya menautkan alisnya curiga, "hei anak muda, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke negri ini?"

"aku hanya tersesat."

"lalu? bagaimana kau menyebutkan ingin bertemu dengan raja Hiashi?"

"..."

"kau tidak bisa membodohiku anak muda."

"Gomene Sensei."

Jiraya tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "aku tak memaksamu."

"eh?"

"bicaralah jika kau mau, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu masalahmu."

.

..

.

Hinata tersenyum sipu saat Naruto mengulurkan tanngannya, membantunya untuk turun dari dalam kereta, perlahan Hinata mengambil uluran tangan Naruto "Gomene, membuat Naruto-kun menunggu lama."

Naruto tersenyum, "kau berlebihan Hime" ujarnya.

Hinata mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu muda, panjang gaunnya sampai menutup kaki, bagian rok nya mengembang dan bagian pinggang sampai atas terlihat sedikit ketat, sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk bagian tubuhnya, bagian bahu gaunnya mengembang dengan Hiasan pita bunga di sekeliling leher Hinata, rambutnya ia gerai seperti biasanya, sepatu dengan hak tingginya membuatnya kesulitan memasuki istana, sehingga Naruto harus sabar untuk berjalan sangat pelan dengan putri Hirees ini.

Kushina dan Minato menyambut kedatangan Hinata yang merupakan calon menantunya, kedua pasangan suami istri itu terlihat sangat serasi, Minato terlihat gagah dengan jubah putih nya dan mahkota raja nya, begitu juga dengan Kushina yang terlihat anggun dan menawan dengan sanggulan rambut dan mahkota ratu nya.

"Hinata-chan kau cantik sekali." ujar Kushina seraya memeluk Hinata lembut.

"Arigatou, Okachaan-sama."

..

.

.

matahari mulai tenggelam, langit terlihat senja, Sasuke telihat lelah, ia membaringkan dirinya diatas futon, matanya menatap langit-langit, ia yang biasanya tertidur dengan kasur yang besar dan empuk, selimut yang hangat air panas ketika mandi, dan pelayanan lainnya yang kini berbeda 180 derajat, apa yang dialaminya sekarang adalah atas keinginannya sendiri, bahkan saat ini ia pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke dunianya meningat mesin itu menghilang, "tch, apakah penemuanku gagal." ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"cklek."

"Sasuke, ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Jiraya melemparkan pakaian tradisional jepang kuno pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanyamenautkan alisnya.

"jika kau ingin membersihkan dirimu, kamar mandi nya ada di pojok belakang." teriak Jiraya.

Sasuke mendecih, tangannya mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang di berikan Jiraya.

.

..

.

Jiraya menyiapkan hidangan makan malamnya bersama Sasuke, menu yang sangat sederhana, hanya ikan dan beberapa sayur sebagai saladnya , namun Sasuke tampak sangat menikmati menu sarapan malam ini, mungkin karna lelah bekerja seharian ini mereka berdua makan dengan lahapnya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya siapa dirimu? dan darimana kau berasal?" pertanyaan yang sama dan berulang kali ditanyakan Jiraya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas makannya, ia meletakan mangkuk dan sumpitnya diatas meja dan meneguk segelas air putih. "tidak ada pilihan lain pikirnya."

"aku datang dari masa depan Sensei."

"uhukk.. uhukk.." Jiraya tersendat, ia segera meminum air untuk menenangkan tenggorokannya.

"aku adalah seorang profesor, aku membuat sebuah mesin waktu, alat Pembalikan ruang-waktu memiliki implikasi luas yang memungkinkan terjadinya perjalanan melintasi waktu ke masa lalu.

"ada kah alat seperti itu?"

"aku pikir aku sukses membuatnya, namun sepertinya aku gagal, aku berhasil kembali ke zaman ini karena aku terdampar disini tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caraku kembali"

"kau sedang tidak bergurau kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku tau ini kurang masuk di akal, mesin itu akan ku jual pada kedutaan asing jika aku berhasil membuatnya, tapi mereka memerlukan bukti apakah mesin itu benar-benar berfungsi mengubah ruang waktu, mereka menyuruhku kembali ke jaman ini dan membawa pulang Guchi levender kuno."

"Guchi lavender? barang apakah itu?"

"pangeran Namikaze Naruto membuatkan itu sebagai tanda cintanya kepada Hinata Hirees, Guchi itu terbuat dari emas asli dengan Hiasan bunga lavender yang merupakan intan berlian."

"apa?"

"hm, itulah yang ku tahu dari sejarah."

"kapan Namikaze memberikannya untuk Hirees."

"menurut sejarah, cinta mereka tidak bisa bersatu, kerajaan Namikaze dan Hyuuga akan mengalami perang besar akibat terbuktinya raja terdahulu Hyuuga lah yang telah membunuh Uzumaki mito yang merupakan permaisuri dari raja Namikaze terdahulu."

"apa? kau jangan asal bicara."

"sudah ku bilang, aku datang dari masa depan, dan semuanya tertulis seperti itu."

"lalu? bagaimana dengan nasib Negri kami?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Gomene sensei, kerajaan Hiashi hancur, dan dikuasai Namikaze."

"lalu? bagaimana dengan Hinata heirees dan raja Hiashi?"

"raja Hiashi meninggal di bunuh oleh calon menantunya sendiri atas titah Namizake Minato."

"dibunuh Naruto?"

"Hm"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata membenci Naruto, dia mengurung dirinya di bawah tanah, dan menurut catatan sejarah Hinata mengalami depresi berat sehingga mengalami gangguan jiwa."

"..." jiraya merenung sejenak.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin kembali ke duniaku, keadaanku di sini hanya akan merubah sejarah."

"Sasuke, apakah kau bisa bertarung?"

"hm?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sasuke, aku sangat menyayangi Hinata heirees, sangat menyakitkan jika nasibnya seperti itu, aku telah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri, karena aku yang selalu melindunginya kemanapun dia pergi, dan seteelah usiaku rentan Yamato menggantikan kedudukanku sebagai kapten prajurit., dia juga merupakan muridku sama sepertimu."

"..."

"ku dengar posisi pangllima perang untuk saat ini kosong, karena danzo juga sama hal nya denganku, dia akan di lengserkan dari jabatannya."

"lalu? apa hubungannya denganku?"

"aku akan melatih ilmu bela diri untukmu, dan kau bisa mengisi posisi panglima perang untuk membantu Hyuuga melawan Namikaze."

"apa?"

"kau terlanjur datang ke sini Sasuke, dan kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana caramu kembali."

"tapi Sensei,-"

"mungkin kah langit mengutusmu dari masa depan untuk menghindari kejadian yang akan datang, sehingga semuanya tidak terjadi."

"itu tidak mungkin Sensei, bagaimana dengan masa depan? jika sejarah berubah? kehidupan di alam sana? dan bagaimana dengan masa depanku? disini bukan tempatku?"

"bagaimana jika ini takdirmu?"

"eh?"

"bagaimana jika takdirmu memang untuk disini? menolong kerajaan Hyuuga dan rakyatnya?"

"..."

"daripada hanya bertumpang dagu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"..."

"tapi semua terserah padamu anak muda, masa depan negri ini ada di tanganmu."

.

...

..

..

.

**TBC**

**Arigatougozaimas Mina.. untuk yang telah review .. silahkan meninggalkan jejak :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"The World Exchanges"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Hiashi-sama, ada seseorang yang telah mencoba mengkhianti kerajaan."

Hiashi bangkit dari singah sana nya, pandangan nya terus menatap Yamato menginginkannya untuk terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"seorang penyelusup datang menyamar sebagai prajurit kerajaan, dan dia telah berhasil memasuki ruang bawah tanah dan membawa beberapa artikel kerajaan Hyuuga kuno."

Hiashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang kursi, ia mendengarkan kelanjutan dari cerita yang di keluarkan oleh mulut kepala prajurit itu.

"sejauh ini, kita tidak mengetahui apa motif di balik pencurian artikel Hyuuga kuno itu."

Hiashi hanya terdiam, tak member komentar apapun.

"Hamba pantas mati atas kelalaian hamba paduka." Yamato berlutut seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"bangunlah Yamato, ternyata ramalan itu memang benar."

"eh?" Yamato menautkan kedua alisnya.

"sebentar lagi, akan terjadi kerusuhan yang besar pada negri kita, untuk itu siapkanlah prajurit-prajurit untuk menghadapi perang yang akan datang cepat atau lambat." Hiashi kembali menduduki kursi kerajaannya dengan lemas.

"satu lagi, adakan sayembara pemilihan panglima perang."

"Hai wakarimasta."

.

..

…

"Sasuke, hari ini kita akan berburu, kau ambil ini." Jiraya melemparkan panah pada Sasuke.

"dan kau tunggangi kuda hitam itu." Ujar Jiraya kembali sambil menaiki kuda coklat nya.

"Sasuke berdecih, ia kemudian menaiki kuda Hitam yang diberikan Jiraya.

"Tak sia-sia menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas untuk berkuda di Texas tahun lalu." Sasuke berkata pda dirinya sendiri, ia mengikuti kemana Jiraya membawa kudanya. Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat, Sasuke menuruni kudanya ketika Jiraya juga menuruni kudanya.

"Hei Sasuke, kau lihat itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia dapat melihat beberapa ekor kelinci yangn tengah berlari.

"kau harus menangkapnya." Sasuke berdecih, "itu mudah sekali ujarnya."

"heiii apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mulai berlari untuk mengejar kelinci-kelinci itu.

"gunakan dengan panah yang ada di punggungmu."

"eh?"

"seperti ini."

"seetttt…"

Jiraya dengan cepat memanah kelinci-kelinci yang tengah berlari cepat dengan anak panahnya.

..

Seharian berlatih memanah dan ilmu bela diri bersama Jiraya membuat Sasuke ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air terjun di tepi hutan, suasana alam yang sangat indah serta bau pohon pinus dan tanah basah, sungguh sangat langka pada zamannya, ia menutup kedua onyx nya meresapi setiap air yang menyentuh permukaan kulit.

Kembali ia mengenakan pakaiannya, rambutnya yang masih basah perlahan mengering karena terpaan angin yang melambai-lambikan rambut ravennya, ia menunggangi kembali kuda putihnya, kembali pada kediaman Jiraya.

"Sasuke, kau harus datang besok." Jiraya memberikan sebuah surat yang tergulung di dalam wadah berbahan kayu, Sasuke perlahan membuka dan membacanya.

Ia berdecih, dan melempar surat itu sembarang, langkahnya menuju futon, membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah berlatih seharian.

"kau harus menang dalam kompetisi besok Sasuke."

"Hn."

..

...

Pagi ini kerajaan Hyuuga di huni puluhan orang kuat dari berbagai pelosok, kedudukan panglima perang itu diincar banyak orang, mereka yang datang pada kompetensi pemilihan hari ini adalah orang yang mempunyai bakat dalam berkuda,bela diri,memanah,dan juga pengetahuan tentang taktik perang.

"Sasuke, ternyata kau juga akan melakukan ujian teori, aku bahkan belum mengajarkannya padamu." Jiraya tampak lemas, Sasuke berdecih, "Sensei, kau lupa aku adalah seorang profesor, aku akan mendapat nilai sempurna dalam kompetisi ini, kau percaya saja padaku."

Jiraya tertawa mentah, "bagus,, bagus.. aku mengandalkanmu anak muda, Ganbatenee.."

Sasuke memasuki arena kompetisi, sedangkan Jiraya hanya duduk di kursi penonton, melihat kompetisi itu di mulai.

..

Hinata tampil cantik dengan gaun berwarna Hitam yang ia kenakan pada acara kompetisi ini, rambutnya di ikat menjuntai dengan poni depan yang menjadi ciri khasnya, mahkota kecil berwarna silver terlihat indah di atas kepalanya, make-up yang minimalis membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

..

Pertama adalah soal pengetahuan alam dan latar belakang kerajaan, serta taktik perang yang harus mereka isi di selembar kertas berwarna putih dalam waktu 30 menit, banyak yang mendapat nilai buruk karena kekurangan pengetahuan, sehingga 15 kontestan gugur dan menyisakan 10 kontestan, nilai tertinggi jatuh pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menyeringai, tentu saja itu adalah soal semasa ia duduk di junior high school.

"Gomene, Yamato daijan, siapakan pria berambut raven itu?"

Tanya Hinata pada Yamato yang ada di sebelahnya, "dia adalah murid dari Jiraya sensei, sepertinya juga dia tidak berasal dari negri kita."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah bersiap meluncurkan panahnya untuk kompetisi berikutnya.

Dan lagi Sasuke mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam panahannya, ia berhasil menyingkirkan 3 kontestan, sehingga menyisakan 7 orang lagi. Berikutnya adalah kompetisi berkuda, ke tujuh orang kontestan itu tengah siap dengan posisi mereka, dan harus kembali pada arena ini dalam waktu 30 menit setelah, obor pun di nyalakan oleh seorang prajurit, dengan cepat ke tujuh kuda itu pun berlari meninggalkan arena pertandingan.

"ku rasa aku telah menemukan pemenangnya."

"eh? Gomene, apa yang otousaan sama katakan?"

"Hime, tidakkah kau lihat pemuda yang tengah 2x mendapatkan nilai sempurna, dia begitu jenius, dan juga sangat teliti, semua panahannya tepat mengenai titik sasaran, Tousaan rasa dia pantas menjadi panglima perang."

"masih ada dua pertandingan lagi Otousaan, bagaimana jika dia kalah dalam berkuda dan ,-"

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya saat riuh pikuk terdengar meneriakan nama Sasuke-kun yang kebanyakan di teriaki oleh kaum hawa, Hinata membulatkan matanya saat yang datang pertama adalah Sasuke, dan lagi Sasuke lolos sempurna dalam tahap ke tiga.

Menyisakan 5 kontestan lagi, kali ini adalah kompetisi terakhir, mereka harus bertarung dan mengalahkan lawan mereka.

...

Hinata kembali membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke menghabisi ke lima lawannya dengan katana sepanjang 90cm itu, suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton yang melihat pertandingan saat itu membuat Hinata seolah tidak menerima, entah kenapa Hinata begitu tak ingin Sasuke menang dalam kompetisi ini.

"sudah ku putuskan, untuk pemenang kontestan hari ini di dapatkan oleh,-"

"Otousan, ini belum berakhir."

Hinata memotong perkataan Hiashi, semua mata kini tertuju pada Hyuuga Heirees yang tengah berdiri dari kursinya.

"ini belum selesai, seorang panglima mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar dan dia harus sangat kuat, dia akan memenangkan kompetisi ini jika ia bisa berhasil melawan 5 lawannya sekaligus.

"eh?" Jiraya membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau katakan." Bentak Hiashi, ia merasa tindakan Hinata sangat kelewatan. Tak memperdulikan perkataan Hiashi, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya datar, "bagaimana Uchiha-san? " Hinata berkata seolah meremehkan, ia tahu Sasuke sangat kelelahan, dan itu terlihat dari nafas Sasuka yang terengah naik turun.

Sasuke menarik katananya kembali, ia membungkuk memberi hormat.

"dengan senang hati paduka yang mulia."

"eh?" Hinata menautkan alisnya heran, ia berfikir Sasuke akan marah dan mengamuk karena kompetisi berikutnya yang justru tidak ada di dalam perjanjian sebelumnya. Kembali Sasuke bertarung dengan ke lima pemain pedang handal itu, Sasuke memang kehabisan tenaga, ia bahkan sempat terjatuh beberapa kali dan tetesan darah mulai bercucuran dimana-mana saat lawan berhasil menebas tangan dan kakinya.

"Hinata, kau keterlaluan." Bentak Hiashi kembali membuat Hinata menundukan wajahnya.

"bagaimana jika pemuda itu mati hah? Tousan benar-benar kecewa padamu."

Kembali Hinata diam dalam duduknya, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini benar-benar lelah kehabisan tenaga dan seolah kewalahan menghadapai lima pendekar pedang handal itu sekaligus.

Sebuah fenomena langka mengejutkan mata semua orang saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kekuatan beraliran listrik di dalam tangannya, ia menghalau semua serangan dengan tebasan pedangnya yang juga terlihat seperti petir mengkilat-kilat pada katananya, para pendekar itupun terjungkai, mereka semua pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke terkulai lemas, kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah, kedua kakinya lemas seolah tak sanggup untuk menompang tubunhnya.

...

..

Sasuke resmi menjadi panglima perang sekarang, ia akan hidup dan tinggal di dalam istana itu, Sasuke terlihat gagah dengan pakaian barunya, pakaian lengkap panglima perang, ia kini di hormati semua orang, dan misi Sasuke untuk memasuki istana Hyuuga itu telah berhasil, tinggal menunggu kedatangan Guchi lavender yang di berikan Naruto dan dengan begitu ia akan bisa membawanya pulang ke dunianya, namun sampai saat ini Sasuke masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia kembali, apakah ia akan selamanya disini.

...

"selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Uchiha-daijan."

Hinata memberi selamat pada Sasuke selepas Sasuke menjabat resmi sebagai panglima di istananya, "Arigatou Hinata-sama." Sasuke membungkukan setengah badannya memberi hormat.

Hinata memandang Sasuke sekilas, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat Sasuke menegakan badannya kembali.

...

"Sensei, arigatou, aku akan mengunjungimu sesekali." Batinnya, Sasuke teringat akan Jiraya.

"Sasuke daijan, Hiashi-sama memanggilmu." Ujar seorang prajurit yang mendatangi kediaman Sasuke, tanpa membalas Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menikuti prajurit itu membawanya menuju kediaman raja.

"Uchiha Sasuke menghadap paduka yang mulia."

"Bangunlah." Ujar Hiashi.

Sasuke berdiri, siap mendengarkan perintah Hiashi.

"Yamato-daijan tengah sibuk melatih para prajurit, dan kau untuk saat ini aku tugaskan untuk mengawal putriku, Hinata-Hime."

Sasuke membungkukan setengah badannya memberi hormat.

"Uchiha-Sasuke siap menjalankan perintah."

.

...

..

"eh? Uchiha-daijan, kenapa disini?" Hinata bingung ketika Sasuke tengah berada di kediamannya, Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas, ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedang memberikan rumput pada kuda dan dengan cepat membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat.

Sasuke kembali menegakan badannya, "saya Uchiha-Sasuke, akan menjadi pengawal paduka mulai hari ini."

"apa? Lalu Yamato-daijan?"

"beliau di tugaskan Hiashi-sama untuk melatih semua prajurit ."

"dan aku, hanya di kawal olehmu saja? Prajurit yang lain?"

"semua prajurit sedang berlatih bersama Yamato daijan, untuk itu Hiashi mengutusku untuk mengawalmu."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"kenapa membuntutiku?" tanya Hinata seraya membalikan tubuhnya. "kau adalah pengawalku bukan? Jadi berjalanlah disampingku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mendekati Hinata dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Uchiha-daijan."

"Gomene, panggil Sasuke saja."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Sasuke Daijan."

"Hn."

"baru kali ini aku berjalan berdua seperti ini, biasanya aku menggunakan kereta kuda."

"kau ingin memakainya?"

Hinata kembali tekekeh, "tidak, aku lebih senang seperti ini."

"..." Sasuke terdiam, dia terus mengikuti langkah Hinata sampai akhhirnya mereka berada di sebuah danau kecil yang indah.

"Sasuke-daijan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm?"

"apa kau sudah menikah?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "belum, tapi aku telah bertunangan."

"tunanganmu pasti cantik sekali."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya,

"Gomene Sasuke-daijan, ketika di kompetisi itu aku membuatmu susah, itu karena aku takut kau orang luar yang menyusup istana, dan karena kau sangat terlihat asing, bahkan gaya rambutmu juga aneh."

Hinata terkikik geli, Sasuke hanya berdecih dalam diamnya.

Suara kuda membuat Sasuke dan juga Hinata menengokan pandangannya, Hinata tersenyum sipu saat melihat Naruto yang kini tenggah berkuda mendekatinya.

"Gomene, menunggu lama." Naruto menuruni kudanya dan menuntunnya mendekati Hinata dan juga Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto memandang Sasuke intens. "dia adalah panglima perang, namanya Uchiha-Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto datar, sedang Naruto berdecih kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"kau tidak memberi hormat padaku? Atau kau tidak tau aku ini siapa?" ujar Naruto ketus.

"kau bukan rajaku, jadi untuk apa?"

"apa?" Naruto menggeram kesal.

"eh? Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke-daijan, dia adalah calon suamiku dan itu artinya dia juga akan menjadi rajamu, beri hormat dan ini perintah." Hinata membentak Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap padanya Hinata-sama, dan kau jangan terlalu mencintainya jika kau tidak ingin menyesal."

Naruto dan Hinata tecengang atas perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi keduanya yang masih mematung.

"berani sekali, orang seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi panglima."

"gomene Naruto-kun, Otousaan yang menginginkannya."

Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Hime, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu."

Hinata menutup mulutnya takjub dengan hadiah yang di berikan Naruto untuknya, sebuah Guchi lavender yang sangat cantik.

"kau menyukainya?"

Hinata mengangggukan kepalanya, "Arigatou Naruto-kun."

..

Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih saat dilihatnya dari kejauhan Hinata dan juga Naruto tengah berpagutan mesra, ia melempari danau dengan batu kecil yang berada di sekitarnya.

..

Akhir petang Hinata kembali kediamannya bersama Sasuke, kesal dengan tidakan Sasuke yang kurang ajar terhadap Naruto hari ini membuat Hinata enggan mengajaknya bicara.

"Hinata-sama, jangan terlalu mencintai Naruto Namikaze."

"apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"kalian tidak akan pernah bersatu, untuk itu jangan terlalu menaruh perasaan terlalu besar padanya jika kau tidak ingin menyesal."

Hinata berdecih, ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap mata Sasuke sinis.

"ku ingatkan kau Uchiha-Sasuke, kau hanya seorang panglima perang disini, dan kau tidak ada hak untuk mencampuri urusan percintaanku dengan Naruto-kun, ingat kau hanya panglima, dan aku bisa saja menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara jika aku menginginkannya.."

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke kesal, sedang Sasuke hanya menarik nafasnya dalam, ia menghembuskannya perlahan, tangannya memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing. "ternyata kau tak selembut dan seanggun yang di katakan sejarah Lavender-Hime, Tch.." lirih Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

..

...

...

...

**TBC**

**Arigatougozaimasss untuk yang telah Review.. terimakasih untuk semuanyaaa... Jaa mata nee Minaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

"The World Exchanges"

by: lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**Hinata PoV:**

Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Otosaan menjadikannya seorang panglima, manusia super dingin dan sangat tidak peka seperti dia, dan bahkan dia menjadi pengawalku menggantikan Yamato Daijan, di tambah lagi dengan sikap yang seolah-olah dia adalah penasehat raja, mengaturku untuk berhenti mencintai Naruto-kun, apa maksud dari perkataannya, kenapa manusia seperti dia ada dalam istanaku dan bahkan menjadi seorang panglima.

**End of Hinata POV**

Hinata perlahan membuka pakaiannya untuk memanjakan dirinya berendam di sebuah kolam yang tidak terlalu besar, aroma dari wangi bunga lavender itu membuat Hinata ingin bermanja-manja disana, ia melucuti bajunya satu per satu dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air panas yang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya, bernyanyi sedikit bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk menikmati suasana mandi.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi berbahan rotan, kedua tangannya berada di atas meja terkatup rapat menompang dagunya, pandangannya lurus ke depan, memikirkan bagaimana ia membuat penemuan untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia asalnya, Sasuke jengah dengan kehidupannya di sini, ia mengakui ia telah menyesal tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura dulu. Matanya kini terpejam, "Gomene Sakura." bibir tipisnya berkata lirih, seolah penuh penyesalan.

..

Selesai dengan aktifitas mandinya Hinata kini tampil cantik menggunakan kimono berwarna putih dan bercorak bunga lavender, rambutnya yang sedikit basah ia biarkan tergerai, ada yang tidak beres menurutnya, kemana perginya para dayang istana yang biasanya menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya, tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan kejadian-kejadian hari ini bersama Naruto, lama duduk dan bergelut dengan tinta-tinta di deoan perapian membuat matanya lelah, ia menguap sesekali, sampai kedua lavendernya tertutup, memasuki alam mimpi.

..

"Naruto-kun? Kau.." Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan satu tangannya, tangisan mulai pecah, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini di lihatnya, Hiashi tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan Naruto yang membawa pedang panjangnya bak samurai itu terlihat banyak darah disana, Hinata memundurkan langkahnya ketika Naruto mendekatinya dengan seringai Evil, "mau kemana Hime? Kenapa lari dariku?bukankah kita akan menikah?" suara Naruto terdengar sangat mengerikan di kedua telinga Hinata, dan bahkan Hinata melihat gerakan bibir Naruto bagaikan slow motion yang selalu terngiang berkali-kali.

"Tidak.. jangan. Naruto-kun, jangann .. Tidaaaakkkk.. !"

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Sasuke membuka matanya saat ia mendengar teriakan Hinata, ia segera berlari menuju kamar Hinata, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata di balik tirai yang menutupi kasur kingsize milik sang putri, Hinata duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, ia terisak.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, dengan cepat Hinata memeluk Sasuke, menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia tak membalas pelukan Hinata walau sebenarnya ia ingin membalasnya, namun dia sadar akan siapa dirinya yang hanya sebagai panglima perang.

"ada apa?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata, tangan Sasuke menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Sasuke-daijan, Naruto,-"

"Hm?"

Sadar dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya saat ini, Hinata segera menepis tangan Sasuke kasar, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, sungguh ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengadu pada orang yang tidak di sukainya, ralat.. err bahkan di benci nya.

"lancang sekali, berani memasuki kamarku?"

"kau berteriak, dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hinata berbalik, ia menatap Sasuke sinis.

"pergi dari hadapanku Sasuke."

"tidak, sampai kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Hinata berdecih kesal, "ada apa denganmu? Kau selalu ingin tau masalah hidupku? Kau tau kau hany,-"

"karena aku hanya seorang kapten, hanya seorang panglima dan hanya seorang pengawalmu, untuk itu aku selalu ingin tau tentang keadaanmu, dan memastikan bahwa kau selalu baik-baik saja Hinata."

Hinata terkekeh, "aku tersentuh mendengarnya, kau bahkan tidak memanggilku paduka yang mulia atau Hinata-sama, kau hanya memanggil namaku, begitu beranikah?"

Sasuke berdecih, ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran dengan wanita yang ada di hadapannya, jika Hinata tahu, di dunianya Sasuke mana mau menjadi budak seorang wanita seperti yang di lakukannya.

"kau tau, namamu sangat di sanjung di langit sana, kau adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi sejarah sebagai contoh wanita terbaik di masa depan, dan jika ternyata sifat aslimu tak seindah namamu, langit akan kecewa dan merenggut semua kesempurnaanmu cepat atau lambat."

"eh?"

Hinata tercengang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan menutup pintunya rapat.

...

Kejadian tadi malam membuat Sasuke benar-benar di landa kesal pada wanita bersurai indigo yang kini tengah bermain bersama para dayang istana di kebun lavender istana, Sasuke bahkan enggan menyapa, begitupun dengan Hinata, mereka seakan saling beradu perang dingin, anehnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa takut memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini, banyak dari bawahannya yang mengatkan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata mempunyai sifat yang sama.

"Sasuke-Daijan, bagaimana jika suatu saat kau menyukai Hinata-sama."

Suara tawaan dari para prajurit membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal, Yamato yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tak bersahabat hanya bisa terkekeh, ia mendekati Sasuke, menepuk pundak nya pelan.

"Sasuke, kau menyukai Hinata-hime?"

Sasuke berdecih, What the hell? Apa nya yang menyukai? Cantik memang, sangat malah, kecantikan Hinata mampu melelehkan hati Sasuke yang bisa dianggap bak es batu di kutub utara, namun kesamaan sifat mereka membuat Sasuke malas, ia bahkan tidak sudi untuk memberi hormat pada Hinata.

"tidak." Jawaban yang singkat, dan membuat Yamato kembali menyeringai evil.

"jika kau menyukainya, aku bisa mendekatkannya untukmu."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia mengambil katana kesayangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan anak buahnya.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk di tonton Yamato beserta para prajurit ketika Sasuke berpapasan dengan Hinata di kejauhan sana, gerkan mereka seolah terlihat slow motion di mata Yamato dan prajuritnya, tak berkedip mereka terus melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling beradu pandang.

"Berhenti Sasuke."

"..."

Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempat, hal ini sangat membuat Hinata jengkel, ia mengangkat gaun kuningnya sedikit memudahkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke hadapan pria bermata onyx yang super tidak peduli dan menyebalkan.

"kau tidak memberi hormat?"

"..."

"kau bahkan tidak menyapaku sama sekali."

"..."

"dan sekarang kau tidak merespon semua perkataanku."

Hinata mulai kesal, ia mengepal kedua tangannya kuat.

Buuugghhhhh...

Sasuke berdecih saat Hinata memukul pipi kirinya kasar, ia terkekeh membuat Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

Sasuke siap melayangkan tinjunya, bermaksud membalas pukulan Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata menutup matanya takut. Sasuke menyeringai, ketakutan Hinata terhadapnya membuatnya menurunkan tangannya.

Cup.

Blushh..

Hinata membelalakan matanya saat Sasuke menciumnya ketika ia terpejam karena takut, onyx Sasuke menatap lavender Hinata jahil saat mereka berpagutan, dengan segenap tenaga Hinata melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman Sasuke padanya. "plaaakkkkk !" kembali Sasuke hanya terkekeh saat Hinata menamparnya kasar sambil berlari meninggalkan taman.

Yamato dan kawan-kawannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tepuk tangan beserta siulan jahil dapat Sasuke dengar sekarang, mereka mendekati Sasuke, sungguh untuk yang pertama kalinya ada seorang yang berani memperlakukan putri mereka seperti itu.

"kau akan mati Sasuke, " Yamato menepuk nepuk punggung Sasuke sambil terus terkekeh.

"itu menurutmu." Sasuke memandang Hinata yang tengah berlari semakin jauh.

Hening.. mereka mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyeringai evil. "dia akan kembali dan memintanya lagi."

Terdengar suara siul dan tawaan dari para prajurit beserta Yamato yang sekali lagi tertawa mentah.

"kau tau, kau akan di bunuh Namikaze-sama, jika dia mengetahuinya."

Sasuke terkekeh, "aku bahkan menanti saat-saat itu."

Yamato berdehem, "ku rasa kapten kita ini sedang tidak sehat, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia."

...

"brengsek.. dia berani sekali,, dia bahkan tidak menghormatiku sama sekali.. hiks."

Para dayang seolah bingung dengan putri mereka yang kini hanya menangis seharian di kamarnya setelah di cium Sasuke. Ingin rasanya mereka menghibur sang putri yang tengah bersedih, namun Hinata menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini.

...

Minato meremas kasar kitab kuno yang tengah di berikan seseorang padanya, tangannya mengepal, terlihat raut wajahnya murka, ia menendang kursi kerajaan kasar, "panggil Naruto, suruh dia menghadapku." Seorang penjaga istana membungkukan badanya, menerima perintah. "Hai Wakarimasta."

Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget saat Kushina dan Minato memintanya untuk melupakan Hinata, dan bahkan meminta Naruto untuk menyerang kerajaan Hiashi, kemarahan Minato menginginkan anaknya membunuh seluruh klan Hyuuga dan tidak menyisakannya sama sekali termasuk Hinata yang merupaka kekasih sekaligus calon istrinya. Hal ini membuat Naruto di dera syok berat, ia berteriak kesal dan menjambak rambutnya prustasi menghadapi keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang baginya sangat sulit dan mustahil untuk di lakukan.

"mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah membunuh nenek moyang kerjaan kita, Naruto."

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan,-"

"kita harus memutuskan hubungan itu, Kaachan tidak mau memiliki menantu keturunan Hyuuga."

"tidak bisa seperti itu Otosaan-Okasaan, Hinata,-"

"sudah cukup, bahkan perang pembalas dendaman akan kita lakukan pada kerajaan Hyuuga, mereka harus merasakan arti dari sebuah penderitaan."

"dan kau yang akan memimpin perang ini sebagai panglima perang."

...

Tak ingin mendengar apapun alasan Naruto, Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan anaknya yang masih mematung. Langkah Minato terhenti saat ia melupakan sesuatu, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih terdiam dan memandang kedua Shappire Naruto tajam.

"malam ini juga, siapkan pasukan untuk menyerang Hiashi-Hyuuga."

...

..

...

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou Minaaa.. review kalian semuanyaaa.. maaf yaa kalo fict nya gajeee... gomenasai #bungkuk-bungkuk.**


	5. Chapter 5

"The World Exchanges"

by: Lavenderviolletta

Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance,Hurt,comfor,

.

.

.

WARNING

(OOC, Miss TYPO)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

...

Sasuke berdiri di atas pilar kerajaan Hyuuga, mata nya mengabsen seluruh keadaan sekitar yang berada di bawah sana, hempasan angin malam seolah terasa aneh, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi malam ini.

Suara alunan lagu yang begitu indah membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "jika benar, maka,- tch.. tidak ada waktu lagi." Sasuke mengumpat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia segera berlari mencari Yamato, memintanya untuk segera menyiapkan pasukan perang dan bersiaga di penjagaan Istana bagian barat,timur,utara,dan juga selatan.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?" Yamato hanya terkekeh mendengar Sasuke yang menginginkan penjagaan ketat saat ini juga, "kau terlalu banyak minum sake." Kembali Yamato terkekeh sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan mengabaikan permintaan Sasuke, geram dengan sikap Yamato yang mengabaikannya Sasuke mencengkram leher Yamato kasar.

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG !"

"Ha- hai wakarimas."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman pada Yamato, ia bergegas menuju kediaman Hinata, membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

...

"tch, apakah akan di mulai malam ini, dan jika benar malam ini akan di terjadi perang seperti yang di katakan sejarah, makan Hinata akan berada di tepi perapian kamarnya, mengenakan yukata berwarna merah, memegangi guchi lavender dan bersenandung." Sasuke semakin tidak merasa tenang, ada banyak kegelisahan dalam dirinya, ia segera menemui Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman bersama Hiashi.

Dan benar saja, Hinata kini tengah duduk manis di depan perapian dengan memeluk guchi lavendernya dan bersenandung lirih.

"eh? Sasuke?" Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan keheranan Hinata Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar, namun langkah Sasuke terhenti saat Hinata melepaskan tangannya kasar.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke, Plaakkk !"

"tch." dua kali Sasuke mendapatkan tamparan Hinata hari ini, Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke kesal dan membalikan tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, Sasuke berdecih kesal, "keras kepala." Umpatnya, ia dengan cepat membopong tubuh Hinata dan membawanya pergi, rontaan dan teroakan Hinata tak di dengarnya walau Hinata terus memukul punggung nya berkali-kali.

...

"apa? Ada apa ini?"

Hiashi heran, pikirannya masih bergelut dengan sederetan pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanuya.

"Gomene Hiashi-sama, Sasuke-daijan menyuruh kami untuk membawa anda ke tempat yang aman bersama Hinata-sama, izinkan kami membawa anda paduka yang mulia."

"bawa Hiashi-sama menuju tempat yang telah di bicarakan."

"HAI." Semua prajurit mematuhi perintah Yamato, ia membawa Hiashi pergi ke tempat yang telah di beritahukan Sasuke, namun Hiashi menolak, ia bahkan menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hiashi-sama, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, izinkan kita untuk membawamu pergi sekarang."

"tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sampai aku bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Yamato merasa kesal dengan Hisahi yang susah untuk di bawanya pergi, bagaimana jika Sasuke marah padanya, tak banyak yang bisa di lakukan Yamato saat ini, walau bagaimana pun Hiashi adalah raja dan dia juga tidak bisa memaksa Hiashi.

...

"Duaaarrrrrr...!"

Terdengar seperti suara lemparan bom yang telah membakar bagian depan penjagaan istana. Yamato segera berlari, ia melihat beberapa pasukan Namikaze yang siap meluncurkan kembali panah dengan meletakan bom di ujung panahannya. Dengan cepat Yamato berlari, menyiapkan pasukannya. "Yamato-daijan, ada apa?"Hiashi panik, ia menghentikan langkah Yamato, "tentara Namikaze menyerang kita, tidak tau alasan apa yang menyebabkan mereka menyerang kita, untuk itu saya bersikeras ingin membawa paduka ke tempat yang aman bersama Hinata-sama, namun sepertinya sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, untunglah Sasuke mengetahuinya lebih awal sehingga kita siaga untuk perang malam ini.

...

"Sasuke, Hinata-sama."

Hinata menghentikan rontaannya saat dia melihat kini telah berada di kediaman Jiraya, Sasuke perlahan menurunkan Hinata, "Sensei, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya, Namikaze menyerang dan aku menitipkan Hinata disini, keberadaannya di istana sangatlah terancam."

"eh?perang?Namikaze?"keadaanku terancam? Sasuke jelaskan padaku ada apa?istana? Sasukeee katakan?" Hinata mencemgkram pakaian Sasuke kasar, Sasuke dapat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, raut wajahnya seolah menyimpan rasa takut yang sangat dalam, "kau akan aman bersama Jiraya sensei, tunggulah sebentar lagi Hiashi-sama juga akan berada disini bersamamu."

"eh?Otousaan?"

"Hn"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"ini adalah tugasku bukan? Aku bersama Yamato dan prajurit lainnya akan menghadapi serangan Namikaze malam ini."

"Jiraya-sensei, jaga Hinata."

"Hai, Sasuke Ganbatte."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia segera menaiki kudanya kembali.

"Sasukeeeee..." Hinata berteriak, ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di atas kudanya. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Hinata segera menghentikan kudanya dan berbalik melihat Hinata.

"Sasuke." Lirih Hinata, Sasuke menuruni kudanya kembali, ia menatap Hinata yang menatapnya sendu, kedua tangan Hinata perlahan memeluk Sasuke, ia terisak di dada bidang Sasuke. "Sasuke, mohon untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan Hyuuga dan negri ini, Gomene Sasuke." Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, ia kemudian menatap irish mata Hinata yang sembab, "aku akan berjuang sampai akhir hidupku." Hinata kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, dan ia terisak disana, "Hinata, biarkan aku pergi, istana membutuhkanku saat ini." Hinata menghentikan tangisannya, ia mengambil wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, Sasuke hanya membelalakan matanya saat Hinata mengecup bibirnya lembut, ia merespon ciuman Hinata dan membalasnya perlahan.

Lima menit berpagutan singkat, Hinata melepaskan ciumannya, ia menyusut saliva yang tersisa di bibir tipis Sasuke dengan jari tangannya. "Ganbattene Sasuke-daijan, selamatkan kerajaan dan aku menunggumu kembali menjemputku disini.", Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia membelai pipi Hinata lembut dan kembali menaiki kudanya, bergegas menuju kerajaan Hyuuga.

...

Dari kejauhan sana Yamato dapat melihat Naruto menunggangi kuda putih dengan gagahnya, Naruto memimpin pasukannya yang kini tengah siap kembali meluncurkan serangan, Naruto tertawa sinis saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang menunggangi kuda hitamnya, Sasuke berada di jalur depan ia siap menghentakan kudanya dan menyambar samurai yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"serangggg...!" Naruto memberi perintah, dengan cepat para prajurit kedua kerajaan itu pun berhamburan saling menumpahkan darah, Sasuke kini tengah beradu samurai dengan Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto membenturkan pedangnya ketika pedang Sasuke hampir saja menebas kepalanya, Shappire nya memandang Sasuke sinis dengan terus menyerag balik Sasuke yang kini tengah menuruni kudanya, Naruto terbelalak ketika pedangnya terpental dan dia terjatuh ketika ujung pedang Sasuke tepat berada beberapa centi di wajahnya.

"hanya dengan kemampuan seperti ini kau berani menyerang Hyuuga eh? Berani sekali." Sasuke mengejek, Naruto hanya bisa menggeram kesal, "sial, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu semua gerakan permainan pedangku." Gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya.

"kau bertanya kenapa aku begitu mengetahui titik kelemahanmu eh?"

Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya, Sasuke seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"gaya berpedangmu bahkan tak asing di mataku."

Sasuke siap menebas leher Naruto, namun tubuhnya terpental saat dorongan angin kuat menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Kakashi-daijan, Arigatou."

Kakashi membantu Naruto beridiri, dia adalah kapten prajurit sama hal nya dengan Yamato. Sasuke berdecih kesal, padahal hanya tinggal satu tebasan saja dan itu sudah berakhir jika saja manusia berambut perak ini tidak hadir.

...

"Sasuke-daijan." Teriak Yamato ketika ia melihat Sasuke terhempas oleh gerakan angin Kakashi, Hiashi mendekati Yamato. "pergilah Yamato-daijan, bantu Sasuke melawan Naruto dan Kakashi."

Yamato membelalakan matanya kaget.

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan paduka Hiashi."

"aku akan baik-baik saja, pergilah, bantu Sasuke, Kakashi memiliki tenaga dalam khusus, seperti bisa mengendalikan kekuatan angin, dan ini sangat berbahaya bagi Sasuke-daijan."

Yamato mengangguk, ia memberi hormat dan segera bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Hiashi untuk membantu Sasuke di medan perang.

...

...

..

...

..

**TBC**

**Arigatou Minaa... untuk review nya,, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu dan maaf jika menemukan TYPO, kan sudah di warning di atas hihihii.. gomenasai.. yosh.. silahkan meninggalkan jejak kembali.. sekali lagi arigatougozaimas.. ~Lavenderviolletta.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**The World Exchanges"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi dan juga Naruto terus menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan, Sasuke merasa kewalahan dengan gempuran dari Kakashi dan juga Naruto yang kerap kali menebas kepala ataupun menusuk bagian tubuhnya, Sasuke terus menahan serangan demi serangan sambil sesekali mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang.

_Traaangg !_

Yamato menahan pedang Kakashi yang hampir saja akan menebas kepala Sasuke, Kakashi terkekeh si balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"lama tak bertemu, Yamato."

...

**^Kediaman Jiraya**

Hinata merasakan cemas ketika Hiashi tak juga datang, ia kerap kali keluar masuk rumah hanya untuk memastikan apakah Hiashi telah datang. Jiraya merasa khawatir dengan Heirees yang kini sedang di landa kegelisahan, perlahan Jiraya memegang pundak Hinata, menenagkannya.

"kau mengkhawatirkan kerajaan?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya, "Otousaan, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah disini? Jiraya-daijan?"

Jiraya melepaskan tangannya pada pundak Hinata, ia menduduki teras rumahnya, kakinya menyila, matanya tertutup rapat, dan gerakan tangannya yang naik turun seolah tengah bermain tenaga dalam. Tak banyak bicara Hinata duduk di samping Jiraya, ia mengamati setiap gerakan tubuh daijan master ini.

...

**^Kerajaan Hyuuga (tempat berlangsungnya perang)**

Blusshhhh...

Hentakan yang kuat antara kedua pedang Kakashi dan Yamato membuat keduanya terpental, Kakashi terpental hingga berada di sebelah Naruto, sedangkan Yamato terpental hingga ia berada di sebelah Sasuke.

Jarak antara Sasuke-Yamato dan juga Naruto-Kakashi sekitar lima meter, mereka saling berhadapan.

Melihat Yamato yang kini berada di medan perang Sasuke berdecih kesal,

"Yamato, apa yang kau lakukan, bagaimana dengan Hiashi-sama."

Yamato kembali dalam posisi siaga mengingat Kakashi yang dari kejauhan tengah siap berlari untuk kembali menyerangnya.

"kau ingin aku duduk manis menjaga paduka, dan membiarkan kepalamu di tebas Kakashi? Apa jadinya jika tadi aku tak datang menolongmu eh?"

_Tranggg..._

Suara bentrokan pedang kembali terdengar saat Kakashi menyerang Yamato_, _dengan cepat mereka memainkan pedangnya, saling menebas, saling menyerang, dan siap membunuh ketika ada kesempatan.

...

"Sasuke.. Naruto menyerang kediaman Hiashi-sama." Yamato berteriak di sela-sela pertarungannya bersama Kakashi, "khu..khu..khu.. jadi saat ini paduka sendirian eh? Itu akan menjadi santapan untuk pedang Namikaze-sama." Kembali Itachi terkekeh di balik maskernya, membuat Yamato semakin khawatir atas keadaan Hiashi. "semoga Sasuke bisa mengatasinya." Batinnya.

...

"Tch."

Sasuke segera berlari mencari Naruto, dia dilanda kebingungan sekarang, apakah harus mencari Naruto atau harus mencari Hiashi, "argghh.." ia mengacak rambutnya prustasi, sampai suara bom terdengar di bagian barat istana yang merupakan tempat kediaman Hinata, untung saja ia telah memindahkan Hinata ke tempat yang aman. Namikaze benar-benar ingin melenyapkan Hyuuga.

...

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Hiashi di istana bagian tengah, akan tetapi, beberapa prajurit Namikaze menyerangnya dengan meluncurkan beberapa anak panah yang siap menembus jantungnya, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkis semua panahan dengan gerakan pedangnya, "tch, sial, mereka menyerangku, itu berarti." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya pada diri sendiri ketika ia mendengar suara Jiraya memanggilnya.

"Sasuke, segera selamatkan Hiashi, aku melihat dia kini berada di istana bagian utara, dia bersama Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya kaget saat suara Jiraya hilang begitu saja.

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun kembali juga prajurit Namikaze menyerangnya, kali ini mereka menggempur Sasuke bersamaan, dan usaha yang cukup bagus ketika Sasuke berhasil menyingkirkan para prajurit Namikaze yang mengganggu perjalanannya.

...

***Istana Bagian Utara.**

Brakk !

Naruto membanting pintunya kasar, dengan cepat ia menghabisi setiap prajurit Hyuuga yang datang menyerangnya, sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto menghabisi mereka dengan cepat, shappire nya memandang setiap prajurit Hyuuga yang berhasil di bunuhnya. Tak banyak waktu, Naruto segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencari keberadaan Hiashi dan membunuhnya.

...

Hiashi membalikan tubuhnya saat Naruto kini berada tepat di hadapannya, pedang Naruto penuh bersimpuh darah, ia memandang Hiashi sendu, seolah berat untuk melakukannya, namun ini merupakan titahan Minato, orang yang lebih dia hormati dari apapun dan melaksanakan semua perintahnya sebagai anak dan juga penerus kerajaan Namikaze, langkahnya mendekati Hiashi yang memandangnya dingin.

"Gomene, Hiashi-sama."

Naruto berlutut sebelum ia menyerang Hiashi, setelah penghormatan terakhirnya ia ucapkan pada mantan calon mertuanya, ia segera menggerakan kembali pedangnya untuk menyerang Hiashi, membunuhnya dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tak ingin mati di tangan Naruto, Hiashi menangkis setiap gerakan pedang Naruto dengan pedangnya. Hiashi tak mudah di bunuh begitu saja, dan Naruto mengakui itu, namun kekuatan Naruto lebih besar, dan lagi faktor usia menjadikan Hiashi lemah dalam pertarungan, sampai dimana, di detik-detik ia menyerah ketika Naruto membuat pedang Hiashi terpental dan menghentikan pedangnya tepat di wajah Hiashi.

"Naruto, aku siap jika harus mati di tanganmu, tapi aku mohon, agar kau tidak membunuh Hinata putriku, biarkan dia tetap hidup. Aku yakin kau masih sangat menyayanginya."

Naruto tertunduk, bibirnya terkunci, dan tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Gomene Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi tersenyum, ia menutup matanya pasrah.

_Sraaakkkk !_

Darah segar berhamburan ketika Naruto berhasil menebas kepala Hiashi, Hiashi tergeletak bersimbuh darah. Naruto menutup mata Hiashi yang terbuka dengan tangannya.

"Sayonara, Hiashi-sama,Gomene."

...

**^Kediaman Jiraya.**

_Praaaankkk !_

Hinata menjatuhkan Guchi lavendernya hingga hancur berkeping-keping, ia memegang dadanya kuat, tangan dan lutut kakinya bergetar, entah kenapa... ia sangat ingin memecahkan air matanya. Saat ini juga, ia bahkan terisak, tanpa ia ketahui kenapa ia menangis. Tetapi dia sangat menginginkan menangis.

...

**^kembali ke istana Hyuuga.**

"terlambat." Sasuke berkata lirih, ia menemukan mayat Hiashi dan tidak ada Naruto disana, namun ia tau Naruto yang membunuhnya, dan dia sangat yakin bagaimana pun usahanya untuk menyelamatkan Hiashi sia-sia, dia tidak bisa mengubah sejarah, walapun dia datang dari masa depan. Kedua lutut Sasuke tak kuat menompang tubuhnya hingga menyentuh lantai. Tangannya terkepal dan dia menangis, yah Sasuke menangis, menangis karena dia tidak menepati janjinya pada Hinata dan juga Jiaraya. Sasuke sangat ingin merubah sejarah, ia sangat ingin mengembalikan waktu, andai dia tidak terlambat dan bisa datang lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkan Hiashi dan kerajaan Hyuuga.

...

Kakashi mundur, ia menghentikan penyerangannya saat Naruto memberinya aba-aba untuk menjauhi istana Hyuuga, Yamato mulai bingung dengan keadaan. Kenapa tiba-tiba semua prajurit Namikaze menghilang.

...

"kita pergi Yamato, Namikaze akan menghancurkan Hyuuga dengan serangan bom besar-besaran, untuk itu mereka semua menghilang begitu saja."

Sasuke menjelaskan. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat menyedihkan, "ada apa Sasuke?" Yamato bertanya penuh ke khawatiran.

"ini bukan saatnya untuk bertanya Yamato, segera selamatkan prajurit yang tersisa,para dayang istana dan pejabat raja. Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini segera."

"apa?"

"jalankan sekarang Yamato."

"Hai-wakarimasta."

...

..

.

Setidaknya Sasuke tengah menyelamatkan puluhan nyawa yang masih tersisa, walapun ia gagal melindungi Hiashi, bom di luncurkan Namikaze dan kerajaan hancur tak tersisa. Sejarah akan berjalan, dan memang benar semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang telah di tetapkan langit.

...

Pagi hari buta Sasuke datang bersama orang-orang istana yang tersisa termasuk Yamato di kediaman Jiraya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang selamat dalam perang singkat satu malam itu.

Mendengar suara kuda bergerumuh, Hinata menampakan iris lavendernya yang semula terlelap. Dengan langkah kaki cepat, ia menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan juga yang lainnya.

Hinata tersenyum saat ia melihat Sasuke, Yamato dan juga orang-orang istana lainnya ada di hadapannya. Ia berlari cepat dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Telah menyelamatkan kerajaan dan menjemputku kembali ke istana."

.Deg...

Yamato bersama seluruh anggota istana yang lainnya menundukan kepala, mereka tak kuasa memberi tahu Hinata atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata perlahan.

"Hinata,-"

"dimana otousan? Kenapa tidak ikut menjemputku?"

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"apa Otosan terluka? Jadi dia tak bisa menjemputku?"

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari mereka, membuat Hinata tertawa palsu, menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"hei. Ada apa ini? Sasuke-kun, katakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?"

"..."

"ayo.. kita kembali ke istana."

Hinata menuntun tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya untuk membawanya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba semua anggota istana berlutut di hadapannya.

"Gomene Hinata-sama, kita semua pantas mati." Ucap Yamato mewakili anggota yang lainnya, Hinata semakin tak merasakan ketenangan, ia melirik Sasuke. Memintanya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Hiashi-sama, meninggal dan istana hancur, Gomene."

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, ia menjambak rambutnya prustasi. Suara tangisannya pecah, ia berlari, bermaksud untuk mendatangi istananya. Namun Sasuke mengejarnya, ia memeluk Hinata dan menenangkannya.

"Otousaannnn... hiks.. biarkan aku pergi bersama Otousan Sasuke, biarkan aku pergi bersamanya, lepaskan aku... lepaskan aku... aku ingin mati, aku ingin menemui Otousan, aku ingin mati Sasuke."

Plakkkk... !

Tamparan Sasuke menghentikan ocehan dan rontaan Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke dan tertawa mentah. "kau menamparku, hahahhhhaaaa..hahahaahaa..." Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "tidak mungkin, jangan, ku mohon Hinata, sadarlah, sadarlah Hinata." Sasuke memeluk Hinata, dia terus menenangkan wanita yang kini tengah terguncang jiwanya.

...

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata diatas futon saat jiraya menotoknya hingga ia pingsan, Jiraya sengaja melakukan ini untuk membuat Hinata tenang.

"lalu, apa yang kau akan lakukan sekarang Sasuke." Jiraya memberikan sebuah ramuan untuk membuat Sasuke kembali memulihkan staminanya setelah berperang.

"aku tidak tau."

"bagaimana dengan keinginanmu kembali ke duniamu?"

"tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Hinata di saat kondisinya seperti ini."

Jiraya mengangguk paham.

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata lembut, sampai ia teringat benda putih mengkilat yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Cincin tunangannya dengan Sakura.

"apa emas putih bisa laku terjual di sini?"

"untuk apa? Tentu saja, kau bisa menukarnya dengan lima kuda atau sepuluh sapi."

Sasuke terdiam, berharga sekali pikirnya. dengan berat ia melepas cincinnya dan bermaksud menjualnya, "Gomene Sakura."

"kau mau kemana?"

"kita harus menghidupi orang-orang istana yang tersisa, aku memiliki sebuah cincin emas putih, dan nilainya sangat tinggi, jika aku menjualnya ke negri sebrang, mungkin akan bisa membuat modal untuk membuat usaha seperti rumah makan. Dengan begitu, semua prajurit istana dan juga dayang istana bisa bertahan hidup. Walau bagaimana pun mereka harus makan bukan?"

"tapi Sasuke,-"

"aku telah gagal melindungi Hiashi, belum lagi Hinata harus diobati tabib, dan tentu akan membutuhkan uang untuk membayarnya, aku memang jenius, tapi aku tidak ahli dalam psikologis."

Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya, ia mengajak Yamato bersamanya dan berjanji akan kembali sebelum petang.

.

..

...

..

**TBC**

**Chapter depan akan menjadi chapter akhir dari fict ini, tadinya mau di beresin di chapter ini tapi berhubung nulisnya udah kemaleman, jadi di lanjut nanti.. Gomene jika ada salah kata disana sini, dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah review.. **

**See u the last chap.**

**Arigatougozaimasta **

**~Lavenderviolletta~**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"The World Exchanges"**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mencoba melindungi diri Yamato dan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian rakyat biasa, mereka mengenakan yukatta dengan pedang di selipkan di bagian pinggang, memakai topi segitiga yang terbuat dari ayaman, menutupi wajah mereka, takut jika ada prajurit Namikaze yang melihat.

Sasuke dan Yamato menuju sebuah pasar yang ramai di kunjungi orang pagi ini, tak banyak membuang waktu mereka memasuki sebuah tempat untuk membarter sebuah barang dengan barang lainnya.

Seorang penjaga ruko tersebut mengamati cincin emas putih yang baru saja di serahkan Sasuke, "kau ingin menukar dengan apa?"

Sasuke melirik Yamato, dan hanya anggukan kepala yang Sasuke lihat atas pendapat Yamato, "bagaimana dengan yen?"

Sang pemilik toko tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kau tau, disini tempat pertukaran barang, jika kau menginginkan yen, kau harus bekerja dulu." Balasnya ketus.

Kembali Sasuke melirik Yamato, "kita pergi ke tempat lain saja daijan." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia merebut kembali cincin yang ada di tangan sang pemilik ruko, "hei apa yang kau,-", "kami hanya menginginkan uang." Tanpa banyak basa basi Sasuke dan Yamato bergegas meninggalkan ruko.

...

Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, hembusan angin kencang menerbangkan topi ayaman yang di pakai Sasuke, onyxnya menyipit, ia berlari mengejar topinya yang terbawa angin, sampai kedua onyxnya terbelalak ketika mendapati sebuah benda kotak yang tengah di tumbuhi tumbuhan rambat, Sasuke segera berlari, tangannya bergetar, perlahan tangannya menekan tombol hijau yang berada di luar kotak dan pintu terbuka dengan segera. Sasuke tertawa, dia tak percaya bahwa kini ia telah menemukan mesin waktu ciptaannya yang telah menghilang satu tahun yang lalu dan membuatnya terdampar di zaman tiga ratus taun ini.

...

"Ada apa Sasuke-dajian." Yamato berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke, ia bingung melihat Sasuke yang begitu asik dengan benda berukuran 4x6 meter yang kini tersuguh di depan matanya.

"Yamato, aku akan kembali, aku akan membawa banyak uang dan beberapa pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkan Hinata."

"Apa magsudmu Sasuke? Kembali?" Yamato memandang Sasuke heran.

"Hn, akan sangat panjang jika aku menceritakannya sekarang, kau pergilah, katakan pada Jiraya bahwa aku akan kembali."

"tapi kau akan kemana Sas,-"

"percaya padaku Yamato, aku akan segera kembali."

Sasuke menyerahkan cincinnya pada Yamato, "jika terlalu mendesak, jual lah dengan apapun yang bisa mengisi perut, jaga para orang-orang istana,Jiraya dan juga Hinata, tunggu aku kembali besok pagi Yamato."

"Daijan,-"

"aku akan kembali."

Pintu pun tertutup secara otomatis ketika Sasuke memasuki mesin waktunya, Yamato membulatkan matanya tak percaya ketika benda kotak besar yang berada di hadapannya hilang. Ia tertunduk lemas, "Sasuke-daijan, segeralah kembali." ia menggenggam cincin pemberian Sasuke dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

**Tokyo, 2013**

Sasuke kembali berada di dunianya saat ini, ia kembali bersama mesin waktunya di lab miliknya dan merupakan tempat dimana setahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan Sakura dan Inoichi di laboraturium mewah miliknya ini. Tak banyak waktu yang ia miliki, segera ia lajukan Lamborghini nya untuk menuju Hospital Tokyo.

...

Semua mata melihat Sasuke aneh, bagaimana tidak, ia mengenakan yukatta dengan pedang samurai yang melekat di sampingnya, tak menghiraukan pandangan orang yang memandangnya ia segera memasuki ruangan berpintu putih yang bertuliskan "Dr. Sakura Haruno"

...

Braakk...

Emerlard Sakura membulat, tetoskop yang di genggamnya jatuh, ia tak percaya bahwa kekasihnya yang telah lama menghilang kini telah kembali, dengan cepat ia berlari dan memeluk pria bermata onyx yang ada di depannya, Sakura terisak, "Sasuke-kun, kau kemana saja, kau tau aku merindukanmu disini."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura perlahan, "Gomene Sakura." Sasuke melapaskan pelukan Sakura, "kau masih ada pasien." "aahh.." Sakura menghapus air matanya, saking senangnya dengan kedatangan Sasuke, ia melupakan pasiennya yang kini tengah tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang Sakura rasakan. "tunggulah sebentar" Sasuke mengangguk paham, ia keluar ruangan dan menduduki kursi tunggu.

...

Cklek.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya kembali masuk ke ruangan kerjanya, Sakura mengunci pintu dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, ia mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Namun, kekecewaann harus di rasakan Sakura saat Sasuke tak membalas ciumannya dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Sakura, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"eh?" Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah masam Sakura, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura lebih asik mengamati jari manis Sasuke yang tak mengenakan benda perak yang sama dengannya.

"dimana cincinmu Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, "kau tidak memakainya eh? Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah melepas ini dari dulu, tidak pernah !."

Sasuke mengusap wajarnya gusar, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini, "Sakura, ini penting, aku perlu bertemu dengan Tsunade-baachan."

Plaakkk !

"..." Sasuke terdiam saat Sakura menamparnya kasar.

"kau tau? Satu tahun aku menunggumu, dan ketika kau kembali kau menanyakan Okaachan? Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali eh? Dimana hatimu Sasuke?"

Sakura terkulai lemas, ia menangis, seolah sakit yang di rasakannya.

"gomene Sakura, tidak ada banyak waktu, aku,-"

Brakk !

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja dan membanting pintunya kasar.

"ARRGHH.."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar, kali ini ia benar-benar prustasi, berharap Sakura mau membantunya karena Tsunade merupakan dokter ahli psikologis, namun melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya tak mungkin mengabulkan permintaannya, ia harus segera mencari dokter psikolog yang lebih ahli.

"Shiitt.." kenapa tidak terpikir, gerutunya dalam hati, Sasuke ingat, ia mempunyai seorang teman yang ahli di bidang psikolog di Hokaido, dengan cepat ia melajukan kembali lamborghininya menuju kediaman Karin.

...

"Sasuke-kun, tumben sekali." Karin menyerahkan sekaleng minuman cola pada Sasuke yang terduduk di apartemennya.

"aku butuh bantuanmu Karin, dan ini sangat mendesak."

"apa?" ku dengar kau hilang? Dan kenapa kau berpakaian seperti di jaman – Hi?" Karin tak henti-henti nya menertawakan Sasuke saat ia melihat kostum Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan orang yang terkena guncangan jiwa? Atau terlebihnya dia stres karena kehilangan orangtuanya."

"Stres adalah sebuah tekanan hidup dimana adanya sesuatu hal yang kita inginkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan atau adanya tekanan-tekanan permasalahan hidup yang tidak bisa kita minimalir maka akan terjadi stres." Karin meneguk sodanya perlahan dan meletakannya kembali.

"bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya kembali?"

"cara menyembuhkannya yah kau harus membawanya padaku, pasien harus berkonsultasi dengan psikolog."

"itu tidak mungkin Karin,-"

"kenapa tidak? Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Siapa yang sakit jiwa? Apa Sakura mengalami depresi karena kau menghilang setahun ini?" kembali Karin terkekeh.

"Ajari aku Karin, setidaknya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya."

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke sedih, Karin mulai menanggapi serius. Ia tahu bahwa temannnya ini sedang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Penyebab gangguan jiwa pada umumnya terdiri dari tiga jenis yaitu, faktor biologis atau genetis dan pengaruh penyakit-penyakit tertentu, pola kepribadian yang dipengaruhi pola asuh keluarga dan penyebab yang bersifat psikososial atau lingkungan, ahh.. baiklah, bisa kau ceritakan padaku, apa yang menyebabkan temanmu mengalami ganggguan jiwa?"

"Ayahnya meninggal saat terjadi perang, dan yang membunuhnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri."

Karin sedikit tersenyum heran, apa nya yang perang? pikirnya, oh.. semoga saja bukan teman tampannya ini yang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Kemungkinan temanmu itu kehilangan makna hidup.. coba saja kau mempengaruhi cara berpikirnya dan memberikan motivasi kepadanya. Dan jadilah seorang psikolog untuk menumpah semua keluh kesahnya dan memberikan motivasi psikologi kepadanya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Jika gangguan disebabkan ada kerusakan neurotransmitter otak penyembuhannya pakai obat. Gangguan kepribadian, penyembuhnya psikoterapi. Tetapi, untuk gangguan jiwa akibat etiologi epoleksosbudhankam untuk penyembuhannya sangat komplek terutama penciptaan lingkungan yang mendukung termasuk pemerintah."

"Aku mengerti Karin, Arigatou."

"Ingat Sasuke, pasien juga sangat membutuhkan dukungan orang-orang di sekitar dia untuk kesembuhan yang optimal."

"Hn."

...

**#Kediaman Jiraya.**

Petang kini Yamato pulang sendiri, dia membawa beberapa sapi yang berhasil di tukarnya dengan cincin yang di berikan Sasuke, semua prajurit membantu Yamato membawakan sapi-sapinya, "kita akan beternak untuk tetap bertahan hidup." Ujar Yamato pada semua prajuritnya, "hai wakarimasta." Mereka membalas ucapan Yamato bersamaan. "bagus, sebagian mencari rumput dan sebagian membuatkan kandang, dan untuk para dayang istana, kalian bantu memasak untuk mereka."

"Hai, Yamato-daijan."

...

"Yamato, dimana Sasuke?"

"dia menghilang, dan berjanji akan kembali besok."

"maksudmu menghilang?"

"yah, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang di sebutnya mesin waktu. Dan setelah kapten memasuki kotak itu, mereka menghilang."

..deg

"ada apa Jiraya sensei? Kenapa anda begitu terlihat kaget?"

Jiraya menunduk, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Yamato, Sasuke berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, dia adalah orang dari masa depan."

"eh? Apa maksud anda, sensei?"

"keberadaannya dia disini sekarang, itu berarti 300 tahun yang lalu untuknya di masa depan, dan dia sekarang kembali ke tempatnya seharusnya berada."

Yamato terdiam, dia sekilas merenung, pantas saja ketika malam itu akan terjadi serangan mendadak, Sasuke mengetahuinya, serta lemparan bom besar-besaran yang di lakukan Namikaze setelah Hiashi di bunuh Naruto, Sasuke mengetahui semuanya sebelum terjadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jiraya melihat Yamato heran ketika Yamato tersenyum kecil,

"Jika saja Sasuke tidak ada, mungkin malam tadi semua orang istana akan mati termasuk Hinata-sama, karena ia mengetahui semuanya, ia mencoba menyelamatkan semua yang dia bisa, Sasuke daijan, sangat berhutang budi padamu atas semuanya." Yamato meneteskan air matanya terharu.

...

Tanpa mereka sadari di balik pintu Hinata mendengar pembicaraan keduanya, ia kini tahu, Sasuke bukanlah dari jamannya, Sasuke adalah masa depan dan dia adalah sejarah, air mata membasahi pipinya, namun ia mencoba tersenyum di balik semua kesedihannya, ia sadar keadaannya saat ini membuat semua orang istana dan juga Jiraya kerepotan karenannya, "kau bukan putri lagi Hinata,"entah suara dari mana yang baru saja di dengarnya, sinar putih berada di hadapannya saat ini, menampilkan sosok kedua orangtuanya.

"jadilah putri yang bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, Lavender-Hime."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya bergetar meremas kimono berwarna hijau cerah yang saat ini melekat di tubunya.

"Okasaan- Otousaan, kenapa,-"

Dan sosok terakhir itu menghilang dengan senyum terukir pada raut pias mereka.

"Hiks.. Otosaan, Okasaan,-"

Yamato segera menghampiri Hinata yang kini tengah terpuruk di lantai,

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata menatap Yamato, ia memeluk Yamato erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, terisak, seolah kepedihan sangat dalam dirasakannya.

...

Sasuke bermaksud membawa beberapa bekal di ranselnya sekarang, ia akan kembali untuk menyembuhkan Hinata, dengan cepat ia memasuki kembali mesin waktu yang akan membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, namun onyx nya membulat saat monitor di dalam mesin itu memberikan sebuah tulisan:

"_WARNING !"_

"_if __you __want to __come back __at that time,__you will not be__able to__go back __again __because __the function of __these machines __live __longer __disposable__."_

Tangan Sasuke bergetar, ia mengacak puncak kepalanya kasar, jika dia sekarang kembali, dia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi untuk selamanya. Dan dengan kemantapan hatinya ia menekan tombol "Yes."  
_  
__"Are you sure__?"_

_"You will not come back again."_

.

Sasuke kembali menekan tombol "Yes." Dan pertanyaan kembali membuatnya bingung.

"_This __machine __will be destroyed when__you're back__in those days__, __and you__'ll __be there__forever."_

"_Yes or No"_

Sasuke terdiam, ia menjatuhkan ranselnya, pikirannya bergelut dengan keadaan, apakah akan kembali ke masa lalu dan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya disana, ataukah, tetap berada pada zamannya saat ini dan meninggalkan Hinata.

..

..

..

..

.

**TBC**

**Gomenasai, ini masih belum berakhir, memang benar sepertinya terlalu cepat jika berakhir, mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi, arigatou minaa untuk semua review nya .. jaa mata **


	8. Chapter 8

**"The World Exchanges"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**.**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**Romance,Hurt,comfor,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tau keputusannya berat, jika dia memilih untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di masa lalu, ia harus siap kehilangan masa depannya, kehilangan kehidupannya, keluarganya dan segala yang di milikinya. Berat memang, namun hidup adalah pilihan, dan dia harus memillih.

"Dddddrrrrttttttt... dddrrrrtttttttttttttt..."

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, menghentikannya untuk menekan tombol yes.

_Itachi calling..._

Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, menjawab telepon Itachi, mungkin sekalian untuk berpamitan pada Itachi pikirnya.

"Sasuke kau dimana?" Itachi berteriak kasar, terdengar suara Itachi begitu panik.

"Di lab." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau lihat berita beberapa menit lalu hah? Pesawat yang di naiki oleh Kaasan dan Tousaan jatuh, cepat ke bandara Hokaido sekarang, aku menunggumu disini."

Tuuuttt.. Tuuutttt...

Sambungan telepon di putus Itachi begitu saja, Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya, segera ia berlari menuju bandara Hokaido, menemui Itachi dan meninggalkan mesin waktu, Sasuke panik, ia sangat kaget mendengar kabar pesawat yang di naiki Mikoto dan Fugaku jatuh, Sasuke lupa, dia tak menekan tombol off untuk mematikan mesinnya.

..

**Bandara Hokaido**

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Itachi, dia tengah duduk di kursi tunggu bersama Sakura dan Tsunade, "Itachi." Sasuke memanggil Itachi lirih.

"Sasuke, tak banyak harpan kita, kita harus mendoakan keselamatan Kaasan dan Tousaan, berita penumpang yang selamat dan tidak nya akan di tayangkan satu jam lagi, semoga masih ada harapan untuk Tousaan dan Kasaan selamat." Itachi memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke dapat merasakan isak tangisan Itachi meskipun sangat kecil untuk di dengar."kita berdoa Sasuke."

...

...

..

**#Kediaman Jiraya**

Hinata merapihkan dirinya di depan cermin, kini mengerti ketika Jiraya menceritakan Sasuke terlah kembali ke dunianya, Hinata menyadari bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia juga mesti menyadari ada hal yang tak mungkin bisa di dapatkannya, sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah menyelamatkan orang-orang istana, ia harus bangkit, Hinata memakai syal segitiga di kepalanya, rambutnya tergerai, ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru muda, sangat anggun, dia harus siap menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Istana,tanpa Hiashi,tanpa kehidupan mewah dan juga tanpa Sasuke.

...

"Yamato Daijan, aku akan menjual beberapa perhiasan yang tersisa, jika sampai petang aku tidak kembali, carilah aku di pasar."

"Hinata-sama, biar aku antar."

"Jika kau mengantarku, bagaimana dengan ternak sapi ini, tunggulah sebentar, aku hanya ingin menjualnya dengan beberapa helai sutra."

"Hai-wakarimas."

Hinata tersenyum, dia menunggang kuda dan segera bergegas menuju pasar.

...

**Bandara Hokaido**

Sasuke meneteskan air matanya saat nama Mikoto dan juga Fugaku ada di sederetan nama orang yang meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat sore ini, Itachi tertunduk lemas, Tsunade merangkul Itachi untuk mengajaknya bangkit berdiri, sedangkan Sakura ia mencoba memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"Jika kalian seperti ini, Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang, relakanlah kepergian mereka." Tsunade mencoba memberi nasehat pada keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun, bersabarlah, kita doakan mereka." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

..

...

"Arigatou."

Hinata tampak senang karena dengan mudahnya ia bisa mendapatkan sutra dengan banyak dari hasil penukaran perhiasannya, segera ia menaiki kudanya untuk kembali pada kediaman Jiraya, Hinata sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan kain yang banyak dalam waktu singkat, yahh mungkin karena pedagang lelang itu genit, sehingga dengan Cuma-Cuma sang penjaga toko itu pun memberikan banyak kain sutra untuk Hinata, dengan alasan karena Hinata cantik seperti seorang putri, meskipun memang kenyataannya begitu, namun itu dulu, dan kini Hinata menjalankan hidupnya seperti rakyat biasa.

Hinata menghentikan kudanya saat ia melihat sebuah tempat dimana dulu ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, memorinya memutar kembali ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya ketika dirinya berada di dalam kereta, Hinata akui Sasuke sangat tampan, dan tatapan Sasuke membuat Hinata merona hingga menutup tirai kereta.

"Pantas saja waktu itu kau memakai pakaian aneh Sasuke-kun, kau bukan dari dunia ku." Hinata berkata lirih pada dirinya sendiri, ia turun dan menuntun kudanya untuk mendekati tempat itu, Hinata masih ingat posisi Sasuke berdiri, kini ia berdiri di tempat Sasuke berdiri, ia tersenyum, namun air matanya menetes, ia menangis, kerinduannya pada Sasuke tak bisa di tahannya, namun ia harus merelakan, Hembusan angin menerbangkan syalnya hingga menempel pada pohon yang ada di belakangnya, Hinata mencoba meloncat-loncat untuk meraih kembali syalnya yang tersangkut di pohon.

"Huft.. kenapa menyangkut disana, untung kau bisa ku dapatkan lagi." Hinata mengajak syalnya berbicara, "hmm... apa ini?" Hinata mulai tertarik ketika ia menemukan sebuah tulisan tua yang terukir di pohon itu.

"Fujiwara."

"Hashirama."

Hinata terbelalak kaget, mungkinkah itu adalah tulisan raja-raja terdahulu, tulisan ini berkisar 300taunan, Hinata sangat hafal dengan tulisan kanji yang berbeda arti itu, hurufnya berbeda, namun Hinata tau artinya karena ia belajar sastra ketika di istana, Hinata juga mengetahui aksara-aksara kuno, "wahh.. mungkin ini raja Fuji yang menulisnya, setelah kerajaannya hancur, maka berdirilah kerajaan Hashirama selang 100 tahun ambruknya kerajaan Fujiwara, dan ketika perang antar suku terjadi, kerajaan Hashirama hancur, istana pun musnah, Hingga ketika 200 tahun berlalu, Hiashi Hyuuga mendirikan kerajaan baru, dan hancur ketika serangan mendadak satu malam kerajaan Namikaze. "Ahh.. apa mungkin?" Hinata berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengambil kunai yang di selipkan di pinggangnya untuk berjaga-jaga, tangannya mengukir indah di bawah tulisan Hashirama, ia menulisakan kata "Hyuuga." Yang berarti dinasti ke tiga setelah Hashirama. "Fuji, Ha-, Hi." Hinata tersenyum, "Nama kerajaanku juga harus ada disini." Ujarnya kembali.

..

Asik bergelut dengan ukirannya Hinata meninggalkan pohon keramat itu, dia tersenyum, "Hiduplah sampai 300 tahun atau bahkan lebih lama lagi pohon, karena aku berharap, dia dapat membacanya di masa depan. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, aku menyesal tidak dapat mengatakannya sebelum kau pergi." Hinata tersenyum di kala mengendarai kudanya, setidaknya rasa rindunya sedikit terobati.

...

**Tokyo 2013**

Tiga tahun berlalu ketika Sasuke kembali dari masa lalu, hidupnya kini berantakan, Sakura yang mulai selingkuh dengan sahabatnya Sasori , Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu, karena ia sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Sakura, dan lagi wajar jika Sakura berselingkuh, Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan laboraturium nya dan selalu menolak untuk bertemu Sakura, di tambah lagi Sasuke membatalkan acara pernikahannya dengan Sakura secara tiba-tiba, kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, Sakura berpaling pada Sasori.

...

Musim semi, Sasuke masih ingat ketika tiga tahun yang lalu ia menciptakan sebuah mesin waktu, membawanya ke dunia masa lalu, bertemu dengan Hinata, menjadi kapten perang dan membantu menyelamatkan orang-orang istana, Sasuke kembali dengan alasan ingin menyembuhkan Hinata dari Sakitnya, namun hal buruk di luar pikirannya terjadi ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa lalu karena hidupnya di masa depan memang sudah kacau, Itachi kembali ke Jerman, dan menetap disana, di Jepang Sasuke sendirian, dia ingin kembali, namun mesin itu rusak karena ia lupa menekan tombol off karena panik, berulang kali ia mencoba membuat mesin yang sama tapi selalu gagal, prustasi, Sasuke prustasi, ia ingin kembali menemui Hinata, tapi bagaimana caranya, sepanjang tahun setelah meninggalnya Mikoto dan Fugaku dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan perginya Itachi ke Jerman membuatnya terus bergelut di dalam lab, kadang ia lupa makan, dan tak melihat mentari sama sekali.

...

Ddrrtttt...

Sasuke melirik ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja, ia membuka maskernya dan mengangkatnya segera.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo berlibur bersama."

"Arigatou Karin, tapi aku malas berada di tempat ramai."

"Sasuke, kau tau akan ada sebuah pertunjukan boyband and girlband korea di musieum Tokyo yang baru di buka, kyaaaaa pasti menyenagkan sekali, aku bisa bertemu idola ku."

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali."

"Tapi,-"

Tuutt.. tuuutt...

Sasuke menutup begitu saja ketika Karin masih bicara.

"Tch, mengganggu saja."

Merasa butuh pasokan makanan Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menuju dapur untuk membuat sebuah pancake untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar, terasa menyedihkan jika kau berada di dalam rumah mewah sendiri dan makan sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, miris sekali pikirnya. tak ingin merasa sepi ia menyalakan tv berukuran besar untuk menemaninya makan.

Klik..

"Konichiwa... isilah liburan musim semi kalian ke Tokyo Tower Musieum, disana kalian akan mendapatkan informasi mengenai dunia sejarah, kerajaan-kerajaan kuno, baik dalam negri ataupun luar negri, jangan lupa juga saksikan bintang tamu yang mehibur ada girlband dan boy,-"

Klik..

Sasuke bergegas menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi menuju musieum Tokyo, baru saja, reporter itu mengatakan banyak informasi yang bisa diambil dari sejarah-sejarah kerajaan terdahulu, dan Sasuke yakin ia dapat mendapatkan petunjuk setelah mendatangi musieum itu.

...

**Musieum Tokyo**

"Bisa saya bantu tuan?" seorang penjaga musieum datang menghampiri Sasuke ketika Sasuke memasuki area musieum.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai kerajaan Hyuuga?"

"Hyuuga? Apakah maksud anda kerajaan Hi?"

"Yahh.. itu."

"Silahkan mengikuti saya, saya akan menunjukannya pada anda sebagai pemandu."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke mengikuti pemandu itu memasuki galeri khusus kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Anda bisa memulai melihat-lihat disini."

Sasuke mengamati galeri itu, disana terdapat beberapa lukisan besar kerajaan Hyuuga kuno, seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang dan bermata lavender tengah menjait sebuah kain, tepatnya menyulam, membuat sapu tangan. Sasuke mendekati lukisan itu, "dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari kerajaan Hiashi yang hancur karena serangan Namikaze."

Sasuke terbelalak, "Kenapa dia menyulam?bukankah dia gila?"

Pemandu itu tersenyum, "Gomene, anda salah, Hinata Hyuuga tak pernah gila, dia memang sempat depresi karena Hiashi ayahnya meninggal dan kerajaannya hancur, tapi dia adalah seorang Hirees yang tegar, semuanya tercatat dalam sejarah, anda dapat membaca ini untuk lebih jelasnya tuan."

Sasuke segera mengambil catatan tebal yang di berikan pemandu, dan benar, sejarah berubah ketika dia memasuki mesin waktu, semuanya berubah, dia masih sangat ingat catatan sejarah mengatakan bahwa Hinata gila, tapi kenapa disini Hinata menjadi seorang Hirees yang tegar? Dan bahkan membuat sebuah rumah produksi yang Sasuke tahu adalah kediaman Jiraya, gambar-gambarnya pun sama persis, Yamato masih hidup sampai perang selesai yang padahal sebelumya semua orang istana meninggal dan hanya Hinata yang selamat dan bersembunyi di bawah tanah sehingga menjadikan dirinya gila, aneh... aneh.. Sasuke sangat yakin, sejarah berubah ketika ia memasuki mesin waktu itu.

"Anda sepertinya sangat mengagumi lavender Hime tuan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku sangat mencintainya."

Sang pemandu wisata itu tersenyum, "ini adalah sapu tangan sejarah yang di tinggalkan oleh LavenderHime." Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan yang di berikan pemandu wisata tersebut, dia dapat melihat di balik sapu tangan itu terdapat sebuah kata-kata kiasan dan sepertinya bahasa kuno, "Bisa kau artikan tulisannya?" Sang pemandu itu mengangguk.

_Terimakasih untuk pangeran dari negri mimpi yang telah menyelamatkan orang-orang istana dan juga memberiku sebuah arti kehidupan._

_Aku mencintaimu._

"Berapa harga barang ini? Aku beli semua tentang Hyuuga, semuanya, aku ingin semuanya pindah ke rumahku."

"Gomene, tuan kami tidak menjualnya, dan ini adalah budaya yang harus di lestarikan, kau bisa mengunjungi musieum kami kapanpun anda ingin melihatnya."

Sasuke sadar, bagaimana mungkin, ini adalah galeri bukan supermarket, sekeras apapun dia tak bisa mendapatkannya karena itu milik negara, dan lagi jika Sasuke membawanya, orang-orang tidak akan tau tentang kerajaan Hyuuga. "Tch Baka." Umpatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ohhh.. yang disana adalah pohon keramat, di perkirakan berusia sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang berkunjung kesana?"

"Yah.. mungkin karena pohonnya sudah terlalu tua dan terlihat menyeramkan sehingga orang-orang enggan berkunjung kesana."

Sasuke mendekati pohon itu, onyxnya menyipit saat ia mendapati sebuah garis garis ukir di pohon yang sudah berlumut itu. Sasuke mengambil batang kayu dan mengupas lumut-lumut yang menempel disana, yahh itu adalah tulisan, dia yakin itu adalah pesan untuknya, semoga saja. Pikirnya.

"Hinata." Sasuke berkata lirih.

_Jika kau membaca ini, tulisan ini mungkin sudah berumur 500 tahun, saat aku menulis ini, aku teringat ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau berdiri di belakang pohon ini seraya menatapku yang berada didalam kereta._

Sasuke tercekat, ia mengerling, disini kah? Tempatnya dulu bertemu Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya? Ujarnya dalam hati.

_Aku disini baik-baik saja, Yamato daijan mendirikan sebuah ternak sapi yang banyak sehingga kita dapat hidup berkecukupan, hari ini aku berhasil membawa pulang banyak kain sutra, aku akan belajar menyulam seperti kaasan, dan aku ingin membuatkan sapu tangan untukmu, meskipun kau tak bisa melihatnya sekarang, tapi sapu tangan ini akan menjadi sejarah dan kau akan melihatnya di masa depan. sangat banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu Sasuke, satu penyesalanku, aku tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya bahwa aku mencintaimu._

...

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mennemuimu Hinata, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali, aku ingin hidup bersamamu, bukan sebagai masa depan, tapi ingin menjadi masa lalu dan hidup bersamamu, aku tak ingin sekedar menjadi pangeran mimpi, katakan padaku Hinata, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali." Sasuke berucap lirih.

"Gomene, anda harus mengembalikan bukunya tuan."

"Aku masih ingin membacanya, izinkan aku membacanya di bawah pohon ini."

"Hai.."

...

Sasuke membuka selembar demi selembar buku tebal itu, malas membaca karena terkesan amat sangat banyak ia hanya melihat-lihat fotonya saja, "Kau cantik Hime." Sasuke tersenyum karena melihat banyaknya foto Hinata disana. "Eh? Apa ini?" siapa laki-laki ini? Apa ini.." Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat tulisan itu mengatakan bahwa sosok laki-laki tersebut adalah pangeran dari mimpi. "Apa mungkin?" Sasuke kembali membuka halamannya cepat, semakin janggal, disana terdapat banyak gambarnya bersama Hinata yang padahal dia sendiri tak pernah mengalaminya, sampai di halaman-halaman terakhir, dia menikah, mempunyai dua orang anak, dan dia meninggal ketika usaianya menginjak 65tahun.

"Aku? Menikah dengan Hinata? Mempunyai anak? Dan meninggal di usia 65 tahun? Apa ini?"

Sasuke memundurkan lagi halamannya, ia harus tau bagaimana caranya ia kembali, sampai onyxnya berhasil memecahkan sebuah teka-teki.

_Hal.341_

_Sampai ketika lavenderhime menunggu, berharap di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 21 tahun itu dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan pangeran dari negri mimpi, walau hanya sebentar, walau hanya sekilas,hanya ingin bertemu, sangat mengharapkan. Lavenderhime pergi ke gunung abadi, ia duduk di tepi __danau yang letaknya paling tenggara yang merupakan hulu__Sungai Sagami, __ia __menikmati alam, menunggu seseorang yang tak mungkin datang karena dia hanya pangeran dari negri mimpi._

_Sampai suatu ketika, dimana dirinya tengah lelah untuk menunggu, fajar telah tenggelam, ia melangkahkan kakinya seraya tersenyum, "Kau tak mungkin kembali." Dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan air danau, akan tetapi, sebuah tangan yang kekar menarik tangannya, lavenederhime berbalik, ia menatap onyx yang sangat di rindukannya, keduanya berpelukan, melepas kerinduan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya._

_Akhirnya pangeran dari negri mimpi itu kembali, dan dia adalah nyata._

_..._

"Gunung abadi?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, apa mungkin maksudnya adalah Fujiyama? Fushi no yama (gunung abadi) yang sekarang merupakan gunung Fujiyama yang sangat terkenal di jepang, satu lagi, Hinata menunggunya di danau yang letaknya paling tenggara dan merupakan hulu sungai sagami, di ulang tahun yang ke 21 tahun? Kapan itu? Hari apa itu? Apakah tanggal dan waktu di dunianya sama dengan waktu yang di dalam sejarah? "Tch.. sial, bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengetahui tanggal lahirnya." Sasuke terus membuka buku itu halaman demi halaman, ia yakin ada keterangan tanggal lahir Hinata disini, mungkin di bagian depan ia dapat menemukan riwayat hidup Hyuuga Heirees itu, sampai ketika senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, ia mendapati biodata singkat Hinata dan membacanya cepat.

"27 Desember." Sasuke tercekat, bukankah itu hari ini? Ujarnya dalam hati, segera ia berlari menuju tempat yang di ceritakan dalam buku sejarah itu, "semoga saja, semoga saja belum terlambat, tunggulah aku disana Hinata."

..

…

"Otanjoubi Omedetou.. Hinata-sama."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat mendapati kejutan di pagi harinya yang tengah disiapkan oleh para orang istana, Yamato, dan juga Jiraya, dia meniup lilin yang terhias diatas kue dan meminta permohonan, matanya tertutup seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke, mungkinkah Kami-sama dapat mengabulkannya." Ujarnya dalam iringan doanya di dalam hati.

…

..

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju danau Yamanaka yang terletak di kaki gunung fuji, yah Sasuke yakin dengan yang dituliskan di buku sejarah tebal itu mengenai danau yang letaknya paling tenggara dan merupakan hulu sungai sagami adalah danau Yamanaka, matanya terus terfokus kedepan, ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00pm, dan Hinata hanya akan berada di sana sampai fajar tenggelam, Sasuke mempercepat kemudinya, ia bahkan mengemudi dengan sangat arogan.

..

…

"Hinata-sama, kau mau kemana?" Jiraya terheran melijhat Hinata yang begitu tampil beda dari biasanya, ia mengenakan kimono yang paling bagus, berwarna lavender dan bermotif bunga sakura, rambutnya tergerai dan Hinata sedikit berdandan hari ini.

"Aku akan menunggu seseorang."

"Hm? Siapa? Kau punya kekasih rupanya?" JIraya terkekeh.

"Dia adalah pangeran dari negri mimpi, dan aku sangat yakin, aku bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Hah? Apa maksud mu?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Jiraya, "Aku akan kembali ketika fajar tenggelam, hyaaa…"

Hinata menghentakan kudanya dan pergi ke sebuah danau untuk menemui seseorang.

..

"entah kenapa akau selalu memimpikan bertemu denganmu di hari ulang tahunku nyang ke 21 Sasuke-kun, semoga saja."

…

05.00pm

Jalanan menuju kawasan gunung fuji macet total mengingat hari ini merupakan hari libur nasional, Sasuke menggeram kesal, mobilnya tak berjalan sudah 1jam yang lalu karena kemacetan yang sangat parah, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, ia berlari dan meninggalkan mobilnya di tengah kemacetan.

…

Hinata tertunduk, Fajar sudah akan tenggelam, langit biru kini berubah berwarnakan jingga, mungkinkah ia memang tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, untuk sekian kalinya ia tersenyum miris.

…

Nafas Sasuke memburu karena ia berlari dengan cepat, melirik jam menunjukan pukul 06.00pm, langit kini berwarnakan gelap dan fajar sudah mulai surut, tenggelam dan akan di gantikan oleh cahaya bulan.

…

"Mungkin, aku memang tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi., Sasuke-kun." Hinata menangis, air matanya terjatuh pada danau itu, harapannya sirna, Sasuke tak mungkin kembali.

"_Kau tak mungkin kembali."_

…

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat seberkas cahaya putih di atas danau, sinar rembulan ikut menambahkan terang cahaya itu, Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia mendekati sinar itu, sinar itu berada di sebrang danau, Sasuke tak mungkin menyelami danau luas ini, hal yang mustahil, dia pasrah, jika memang ia harus mati untuk bertemu Hinata, ia akan mati sekarang, Sasuke menampakan kakinya di atas danau dengan mata tertutup, ia seolah berjalan diatas air, mendekati cahaya yang berada di sebrang sana.

…

Sudah waktunya untuk dia pergi meninggalkan danau, Hinata harus pulang dengan tangan hampa, sia-sia ia berdandan hari ini, kecantikannya tak dapat di lihat Sasuke, hanya burung-burung dan danau besar yang dapat melihat kecantikannya hari ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan danau, namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tangannya kuat, Hinata berbalik, bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman saat di lihatnya kini sosok pria bermata onyx tengah menatapnya tajam, Hinata menangis, bukan tangisan kesedihan lagi, tetapi ia menangis karena bahagia.

"Sasuke-daijan."

"Kau tak ingin menungguku?"

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat erat, "Aku kehilangan harapan, aku pikir kau tak akan kembali, aku sangat takut tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu, jangan pergi lagi Sasuke-kun, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata, "Otanjoubi omedetou, Hime." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

"Kau tau ulang tahunku?"

Sasuke memeluk Hinata kembali, "Dengarkan aku Hinata, aku memang di takdirkan untuk berada di masa lalu, masa depanku adalah bersamamu, kita akan menikah dan mempunyai dua anak, kau dan aku akan terkenal sebagai sejarah di masa depan."

"Jadi kau,-"

"Yah, kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama."

Hinata kembali memeluk Sasuke, "Arigatou Sasuke, Aishiteru."

…

_Akhirnya pangeran dari negri mimpi itu kembali, dan dia adalah nyata_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN..**

**Arigatou Mina.. untuk semua reviewnya, gomene lama update nya, kerjaan kantor numpuk dan saya lembur tiap hari… semoga tidak kecewa dengan endingnya.. **


End file.
